Dragon Princess
by tryingtostayalive
Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a happy life with the guild, and the next generation. One day on a picnic playdate, Blaze, Natsu and Lucy's only child gets kidnapped by a dark dragon. Years of searching was put on hold when it was finally time to take another team out and train them to be Fairy Tail Mages, but they run into an old friend. Will Natsu and Lucy ever find their only child?
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue **

Blaze ran out of her father's arms and rushed to hide behind a large oak tree. She giggled quietly hoping her father wouldn't find her. She covered her mouth and bit her lip hiding a smile. A pink haired man on the other side of the tree 'wondered' where his small offspring. He curled his fingers on the edge of the trunk, "Now where can she be?" he asked out loud. He prepared to launch himself "Could she be…HERE?" he jumped to where Blaze one stood, but she wasn't there. He stood there dumbfounded looking for the strawberry blond. "Blaze?" he turned head looking for the child. He heard slight giggling crawling through his ear, but couldn't make where it was coming from. He lifted his nose to detect her sent. She was still in the area… The giggle tickled his ears again, as he looked directly up into the tree. Blaze stat happily in a large branch above her father swinging her legs.

"Hiya daddy!"

"Get down from there before you fall and your mother kills me!"

"But I'm a dragon papa, I could fly."

Natsu chuckled at the child's remark and held out his arms signaling for the girl to jump. Blaze stood, trying her best to keep her balance on the branch, and took a leap of faith landing safely into her father's warm arms. The two gave each other the famous Dragneel toothy grin. "Come one little dragon princess, the others are waiting at the playground." The parents of the Fairy Tale guild had organized a large picnic play date for the kids that day. Natsu put down the child mage in training and they began making their way back. They walked down the nice meadow hill in peace, but a dark feeling came across the child when they reached the bottom. She stopped and turned to face the oak tree. A dark magic energy came from it, but why?

Natsu glanced back at Blaze and noticed her stop and stare at the tree. He turned to face her with a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

The child's expression became uneasy, she looked at her father with large frighted amber eyes. She has never sensed this type of power before. "Can you feel it?" she turned back to the tree "Something isn't right daddy." She whispered.

Natsu observed the tree, and blocked out all senses to detect the power. She was right, this power wasn't normal, and it wasn't good. He had never felt something as dark as this, nor as powerful, ever. He looked to the ground; the grass became darker around them. There were no clouds in the sky, what caused this shadow? Natsu stood in a defensive stance and grabbed his daughter's arm and gave her serious look. "Blaze, look at me" she did "I want you run, understand? _Run. _Get your uncles and make sure every one else is safe. _Understand_?" his voice was firm and strong. The girl shook her head nervously and dashed off.

After a few yards of running a black shadow figure shot up from the ground in front of her, causing her to fall back and scream.

"Blaze!"

She stayed on the ground, trembling in fear at the black figure. It was a large lizard like beast with wings as long as it's body, claws bigger than her father and horns as tall as her. It's scales where matte and lifeless in the sun, matching its black beady eyes. Natsu froze at the sight; he was mesmerized by the appearance of the beast, and was taken back to his father, "Dragon…" he whispered softly. The creature slowly edged closer to the strawberry blond, placing its long arms on both sides of the child and covering her view of anything with its wings. His body surrounding her made it difficult for her to escape, if she wasn't so scared to move. It inched closer and closer to her face, her heart faced ten times faster with every movement, she could heel its disgustingly gross breath blowing her hair back. She began to, hyperventilate her chest moving up and down rapidly, suddenly she found her voice, and she let out every ounce of fear with one blood-curling scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Her high pitched cry snapped Natsu out of his trance. His eyes widen at his daughter.

"BLAZE!"

He dashed to the crying child, the dragon's tale swung at the protective father. Natsu jumped dodging the swings and attacks, once he finally touched the ground, he was read to go from defense to attack. "Fire dragon…" His eyes grew with rage as he prepared his final stance and took a deep breath "RROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!"

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy looked up at the direction where the scream came from. "That sounds like Blaze." She gasped. She held her hand on her heart, hoping her daughter wasn't in any danger. She looked around to see if anyone else heard the cry. Jellel, Erza, Gajeel, Grey, Juvia and Levey had also been looking for the scream. Another loud roar came from the same diection. Grey got defensive.

"That's Natsu!" He, Lucy, and the other fathers raced to the meadow while the mothers gathered the children. When they got to the fight, Natsu was being tossed to the side like a rag doll. His body torn and bruised, and face planted on the grass. His arms tried to push him off the earth, but kept failing multiple times

"Natsu!"

"Daddy!"

The monster stood tall, gripping Blaze in it's claws. She wiggled and squirmed trying to break free from the airtight grip wrapping her body; she managed to break one arm free, and struggled for the rest. The dragon began flapping it's wings lifting himself off the ground, while the child reached to her father.

"DAAAAAADDDDDDYYYYYYYY!" Another terrified cry burst from the little girl's mouth.

"BLAAZE!" Lucy ran after the beast that had taken flight with her only child, as Natsu pushed himself off the ground one last time. He looked to the sky, a new kind of anger was flowing through his veins, it boiled and cooked his flesh as he raced agent his wife to target the dragon.

"LET HER GO YOU BASTARD!" He roared.

The beast looked down at the humans, and smirked at their pathetic attempt of saving the offspring. He dived down to the earth. Blazed called out screaming for her parents, still holding on for her dear life. She could hear their calls and echoes through her brain, then suddenly…

Nothing.

No light,

No sound,

No smells.

She couldn't tell if her eyes where open, or closed. She just stayed there in total, and complete darkness, not knowing if her eyes where open or closed.

* * *

Natsuand his teamed stood shock at the ability of the monster; it glided through the ground, not leaving a single trace behind. It went through the ground like a shadow. "NOOOO!" Natsu ran once again to where the creature has dived taking his child. He kneeled to the ground and begun to dig. "NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NOOOOOO!" He kept digging and digging. His hands begun to bleed, Grey winched at the sight of his friend. Natsu had completely lost his. His eyes where raging with tears streaming down is face, his skin became scaly and rough, and his body was literally steaming with frustration. Lucy, on the other hand, still stood frozen. Her face was in disbelieve, and her eyes glassy holding back tears. Her body was trembling uncontrollably. Grey glanced back and forward at the couple, he had enough. "Gajeel, Jellal, help me." They rushed to Natsu and tired to pull him out of the hole he was digging."GET OFF ME! I NEED TO FIND HER! I HAVE TO FIND HER! SHE'S MY KID!"

The three men's skins burned agents the outraged father's, but that didn't stop them. "Dude! You have to calm down! Lucy needs you right now! Look at her! Look at your wife!" Grey yelled over his best friend's tantrum.

Natsu stopped, and looked up at his beautiful wife. He didn't think his heart could have been even more crushed, he was wrong. He shrugged off his guild members and hurried to the blonde.

"Luce…" he whispered.

She looked up at the pinkette, her body still shaking. "S-she… she can't be…" He pulled her into his bare chest and held her tightly. He tried his best to hold in his pain. Lucy returned the hug, breaking down and sobbing. She let go. "SHE CAN'T BE GONE! NOOOOO!" Her knees caved in, her husband went down with her so they can be on their knees holding eachother. Natsu dug his face into her blonde hair, hiding his face from everyone, including Lucy.

Their only child… Their baby… Gone.


	2. 6 Years

6 years

6 years…

6 years of searching,

of worrying,

crying,

anger,

and thirst for revenge.

Lucy didn't smile as much anymore. She almost never did. She rarely had anything to smile about. Natsu put a mask for the world. His eyes where now dull, and lifeless, it seemed like only one emotion sparked: Anger. But he still he smiled, he laughed, and talked trying to hide his pain, but say the wrong thing, and the coldest words would come out of the fire dragon slayer. Along with a nasty beating, and not just any old normal beating that there usually is, one of a bloodthirsty mad man. Lucy would often go to Blaze's room and sit on her bed. She had to change the sheets every month or so, she began getting rid of her ld cloths and begin replacing them with bigger ones, she'd also dust the room and throw away old toys.

All but one.

She sat in the bed with the red dragon plushie her 6 year old loved so much. Lucy held it tightly agents her chest.

**_Knock Knock_**

She looked at the door to find a pink haired man with a duffle bag over his shoulder. He had a sad look on his face too. Natsu placed down his bad and took a seat next to his wife, wrapping his muscular arms around her, holding her close. "Hey Luce…"

"Today is her 12th birthday…"

"I know…" he sighed. "She would have been going today on the mission."

"You leaving today?" She turned to look at him "To the mission in Clover town?"

Natsu nodded. There has been a really hot topic in the guild about a fake Fairy Tale member causing some big time business owner a lot of money. Everyone has been fighting for this job, no one really cared for the money, but everyone wanted to be the one guild member to beat the living shit out of anyone who tarnishes their name. Apparently in a guild brawl for the job, Grey was just smart enough to take it. Lucy smiled at her husband. "Give that poser hell for me will ya?" Natsu's heart raced, she hasn't smiled in over a month, and she looked breath taking. He gave a light kiss on her pink lips.

"Love you."

"Love you too."

"I'll see you in two day at most, this shouldn't take long."

"It better not." She joked.

Natsu joshed out of the apartment building, Grey was already there Happy, with his son Blue and his teammates Linda and Asuka. Linda was at one point, Blaze's best friend. The two could have been sisters, they read books together, practiced dragon slayer magic and made fun of blue for losing his clothes all the time. She was a 12 year old with long navy blue hair in a lose braid and a few strands of hair in her face. She loved to wear metal jewelry, she some how convinced her mother Levey to let her get her cartilages pierced at a young age. She loved to read and had a short temper; she wore dark grey skinny jeans with a halter-top and combat boots. Her guild mark was on her left collarbone.

Asuka was a lot older than Linda or Blue, she was about 18. She was the firstborn of what the master called, _Prodigy Generation of Fairy Tail_. She still had large round purple eyes and her soft bangs as a child, her hair had grown down to her feet and was up in a high ponytail. She had a tan tank top and brown shorts with running shoes, and multiple gun belts around her hips caring multiple small but powerful modern guns. Her guild mark was on her high right thy.

Blue was also part of the team when they started magic. He looks similar to his father, but has electric blue eyes, and his hair is several shades lighter than Linda's. Like his father, Blue has a bad habit of stripping in public. He was beaten up a few times my Blaze when he did. He had his guild mark placed on his upper left arm like most of the guys. It was just going to be the few of them today, Erza was due in a few weeks, so she and Jellal were a no show, Wendy was her midwife, so she and Carla wouldn't be able to go either. Linda's parents where off to two week mission about a book thief burning places two towns east from clover town. It didn't matter much anyway; the point of the mission is for the kids to prove themselves ready to be on their own, even though everyone in the guild wants to beat up the fake fairy to a pulp. Asuka was there as their backup, Natsu and Grey were supervisors.

* * *

On the train, the two dragon slayers where hunched over their seats, ready to throw up their lunch….

"uhhhhhh…"

Blue crossed his arms at his teammate "Well if you didn't forget your motion sickness medicine you could have been fine now!"

"Don't….be mad… at me.." she grounded in a whinny voice. "My…mom…toke it for my dad…"

Asuka giggled at the sight, she's never seen this side of the preteen. At the guild, Linda was always reading or battling the rest of the younger kids, and never showed a sign of weakness, no matter how sweet she is. Asuka will remember this for the next guild battle. Grey stood there completely indifferent, he has seen Natsu like this for years, the only times he was okay on the train was when Lucy spiked his food with the medicine he refused to take. She must have forgotten today, but he couldn't blame her, he was well aware what the date was. He didn't plan on saying ANYTHING hat could upset either members of his nakama. He looked over to Blue. He was sitting with his feet up sketching in a book, Grey peaked over his shoulder a little to feed his curiosity.

It was Blaze. A surprisingly very good sketch of his missing teammate. _He still remembers her. _"Has Reedus been giving you lessons again?"

"Huh?" Blue looked up and nodded. "Oh, yeah. I don't really have a hobby other than fighting, it's just to keep me busy when I'm bord."

"I've noticed, to be honest I thought you were gonna be a paint mage."

"Why would I do that? It's stupid, drawing is too relaxing for fighting with." He smiled at his dad and continued to draw. "Besides, iven if I did use paint magic it wouldn't make a difference…" his face fell "it will only be a picture that would be alive… not her…"

Grey's hand twitched into a fist, he quickly glanced at Natsu, who was too sick to listen to the conversation "She's not dead." He whispered firmly to his son. Blue looked up at the angered father. "We don't give up on our nakama, we will find her, or she'll find her way back to us. Understand?"

Blue nodded again. He looked down shamefully at the drawing he was making, it looked just like he remembered her: Natsu's eyes only larger and more round filled with an amber glow, her skin slight tan and her strawberry blonde hair to her waist and side bangs with a ribbon headband that tied behind her left ear the way his aunt Lucy tied her hair, her face shape was like Lucy… He put in so much detail into it, and it looked so realistic, he had a real gift.

After a about a half hour of listening to Natsu and Linda complain, the team had arrived at the Clover Town Train station. He two dragon slayers rushed out as fast as they could to kiss the ground. "Sweet, sweet salvation!" Natsu praised to the sky and bowed to the ground. Then scratched his nose, there was an odd smell in the town, it wasn't there a few months ago when he went with Lucy. Linda just stood near a local trash can ready to just let it all out. Asuka rolled her eyes at them and began to pull out a few cards from her satchel. She handed one out to everyone, including the mission supervisors. "Here, Auntie Cana gave these to me just in case."

"What are they?" Linda had finally recovered

"They are communication cards, even though some of you aren't Holder Wizards you can still use them, they are can help us communicate with each other when we are separated. All we do is talk to it and every one else who has one can hear what you're saying."

Blue smirked at his card. "Sweet."

"Do you have one for me?" called Happy from above. "I need to go check on the egg, it's the only real reason why I came here." He smiled joyfully as usual. Asuka smilled back at the winged blue cat and handed him a card. He cheered and took it happily. "I'll meet you guys later, right now I gotta be a papa!" He cheered before flying off into the sky.

"We'll meet you later Happy!" Natsu called out to his old pet. Happy responed his usual 'Aye' and let it echo before disappearing form sight. He smirked, Natsu really was happy for Happy, the cat was finally going to be able to have his own little family, and having you child be happy was the best feeling in the world. He could not wait until that egg hatched, and wished his daughter could see it. His face fell at the thought. Blaze was still gone, and it was her birthday… She should be at home with her nakama in the guild cutting cake and throwing it at everyone, opening presents, and learning her dragon heritage. The soft summer breeze brushed his face, it was warm and comforting to him, but that smell… it bugged him, he smelled it before but in a different way. It was like smelling some pie that was freshly baked then smelling it again days later, it was still the same pie, but the sent of it was altered. Or at least he could tell it was. He lifted his nose high into the air and took in a big whiff of the air. His eyes widen.

_It couldn't be…_

"Uncle Natsu?" Linda asked from the ground. Natsu looked over his shoulder and saw that she had pulled out a map with carefully calculated locations for strategy; everyone was kneeled around the map studying her plan. _She was defiantly Levey's girl._ "Is everything okay? Do you want me to repeat the plan, did I do something wrong?"

Natsu grinned at his niece. "We aren't suppose to discuss that Lin, but I can say I'm impressed. Just keep going."

Her faced beamed with pride, she had accomplish to impress one of Fairy Tail's most powerful wizard, how cool can it get?! She turned her attention back to the plan and continued "So, if we split up to cover more ground around here, and ask around we should…" her voice faded away for Natsu, he was too focused on the scent. He folded his arms, closed his eyes and concentrated. He jumped at Grey's cold hand on his shoulder.

"What is it?" he asked.

Natsu turned to face the ice mage, the rest of the team had already gone. "Where's everyone else?"

"They had it under control. And the poser was already on the move with another attack. I wanna see how they do with out us, so they already took off. So what's wrong?"

Natsu looked confused at his friend, he didn't really know how to tell him this. He took in a deep breath and spat it out. "I smell her."

Grey's eyes grew in shock. "Wait, here?!" Natsu nodded "Are you sure it's not the… you know, day?"

Natsu shrugged "It could be," he lifted his nose and closed his eyes. "but the scent is so strong I can't ignore it. If it's not her then it could be a lead, and at this point I'll take anything."

Grey sighed, he didn't know what it was like to lose a kid, but when his daughter, Julie, went missing at the park he nearly lost it. It was the worst sensation he had ever felt, worse than any physical injury. His friend had been feeling this for 6 long painful years. He couldn't help but just support him in any way he could. "Lets go check it out before we lose it, the kids will be fine."

Natsu's dull dead eyes began to spark, not with anger, but with hope. His smile was different, not another mask like they have been. "Yeah, I mean it's only a bounty hunting job how bad can it be?"

* * *

"Get back here street rat!"

"That's not yours!"

"You little brat! Hand it over!"

Blaze was beginning to run out of breath, but she still wouldn't use magic to help her, not now. She needed to wait for the right moment to strike. She made another spark turn trying to lose the guards chasing after her. The guard's insults became dimmer, until they faded out completely; she must have been father now, but didn't dare look back. She realized she was on a one-way street, and wouldn't be able to turn any way for a while. _Crap, did I go farther this time? _Ahead of her she noticed three kids blocking her way, from the power she felt she assumed they where wizards. _Dang it! _She closed her eyes and focused on her feet. She could feel the temperature of her souls rising higher and higher. She looked to her front, the mages where preparing to attack. Her feet now fired up all she had to do now was wait for it… wait for it…

NOW!

She made a huge leap with fire shooting out of the souls of her feet, launching her up about twenty yards in the air. The three mages stared in awe at the orange pink haired girl; she almost looked like she flew over them, a tiny little girl having so much effortless power? Blaze landed gracefully on the other side of the stunned wizards and took off again. She took a quick glace over her shoulder, the street catching fire was going to come out of her pay, but the look on their faces was priceless!

She looked around the street, trying to find of the entrances to the base. _There!_ She made a sharp turn and…

_A dead end._ She could hear the running steps of the wizards, she could feel their power grow closer faster than she expected.

* * *

The salamander lifted his nose in the air and he took in deep breaths, focusing on one scent. He closed his eyes and blocked out the sounds of the town. The scent grew stronger from the west, and then it quickly moved east. It kept changing into different directions but still remained in the same general area. He opened his eyes and looked out into the city, and pointed to the direction of the scent "It's coming from over there!" He called out to Grey, who was on the ground."Great! Now get off the roof so we can go!"

Natsu jumped off the building and dashed off with the ice mage behind him. The sent grew stronger, and a power began to grow too. What ever or who ever they where following, were extremely powerful. A blast came a head, a huge burst of fire tornado filled and a whole street, and a small figure flying behind it. The two came to a halt and observed the attack. "D-did you see t-that?"

"Yeah! It's a fire mage all right! The sent is coming from him!" Natsu took off again, he was determined to find out who this guy was, and what he knew about his daughter.

* * *

Linda, Blue and Asuka turned the corner, it was a dead end, but the girl was nowhere to be found. "Where did that little brat go?!" Asuka shouted in anger.

"Did you guys see that? She nearly blow up a neighborhood!" She waved her arms in panic "Maybe we should call Uncle Natsu and-"

Footsteps from behind interrupted the girl. "Already here." They called out. The team entered the scene and began looking for clues, or anything that will give them a lead. Natsu, once again, used his nose, the scent the mage left was strong, it led him to a crate box. He moved it slightly, revealing that there was a secret entrance to the building. "Guys." He called out as he peaked into the hole.

Inside, there were piles of boxes filled with supplies and injured workers wrapped in bandages and laying in infirmary beds. There was the mage, but it wasn't a boy like he had expected, but a girl. She wore a large hood over her head and a muffler that had a familiar style to his own, it hide her face, the rest of what she wore kept her body well hidden, only her large dark amber eyes could be seen. She was talking to a large fellow…

"Let me see! Let me see!" everyone began shoving Natsu, he shoved back aggressively.

"Shhh! Shut up, I'm trying to hear."

The girl handed the man a type of book. "Here's the log book you asked for sir."

"Thanks kid! That old rich bastard was ripping us off, this should hold up nicely in court!" he grinned at the child! "Thank you for helping us so much the mast few weeks kido, you fairies really do have good hearts. But I can't give you all the money, you heard you set a building on fire or something."

The child laughed nervously "Yeah sorry, I was trying to run from some of the guards, I lost them though! I already have enough for my ticket, If ya want we can you don't need to pay me, just hand over a couple of jars of Motion sickness medicine and we'll call it even!" she held out her hand and the man shook it happily. She was given her pay of bottles and left through a different door. "She's leaving through the front door!" Natsu warned. He heard pairs of feet running past him. "Wait, no!" but it was too late, the three had already gone after the girl. "Damn it!"

Linda and her team reached the front of the building; it was a small free clinic that was owned by the one who was paying them to do this job. They searched the area waiting for the girl to come out. "Get ready you guys, she's strong." Linda warned. She got into a defensive stance and turned her arms into iron, Blue prepared his hands with a water ball, while Asuka took out her guns and pointed them ahead at the door.

The girl finally stepped out, and was a bit taken back at the hostel young mages waiting for her. "Crap." She stood still for a moment, not knowing what to do.

"How dare you go around calling yourself a member of Fairly Tail! Who do you think you are you poser?" Blue called out. They where a bit far from their target, but with her fire it was for the best.

"What do you mean poser you stripper!?" she called out offended. The boy looked down at his body and let out a cry, he was only in his boxers. Again.

"AHHHH!"

"FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" The girl blow out another tornado of fire magic at the team. In panic, they ran out the way and didn't notice the girl taking off.

"Get back here you faker!" Asuka began shooting magic out of her hand held guns while the other two ran after her. Natsu and Grey finally caught up to the kids.

"Stop!" they yelled. But the kids kept on going after her.

Blue began freezing his water balls and throwing them at the girl. She kept moving and dogging his attacks, not allowing any one to hit her. "Quit it!"

"NO!"

"Tell us why you are impersonating a member of Fairy Tail! Why are you trying to ruin our guild's reputation!" Linda yelled out, she was pissed. No one ruins the reputation of her nakama and lives. The girl threw off her coat and the rest of her baggy cloths in an attempt to speed up. She heard a voice in the distance.

"Stop!" Natsu ordered again.

The girl froze still, she knew that voice, she took in a whiff, and the smell was familiar too. The entire team came to a halt, still prepared to attack. "No one touch her!" Grey ordered. Natsu finally caught up to the kids and looked at the girl with hopeful eyes, she still had her backs turned to them and was trembling. She had a shoulder-less lose pink shirt with a red tank top under, tan shorts, hiking boots, the scarf she had on earlier and a read ribbon in her short orangey-pink hair that was cut similar to Virgo's. He noticed a Fairy Tail Guild Mark on the back of her right shoulder blade. His eyes widen and trembled with hope. He took a step closer.


	3. Alive

Alive

"Blaze…?" he asked softly.

His heart raced, and his eyes became glassy with tears, He didn't even know what they were for, he had so many emotions rushing through his head it made him dizzier than the train. "Daddy?" she turned around.

Happiness.

The tears were of happiness. In front of him stood the most beautiful child he has ever soon. Her short strawberry blonde hair shined brightly in the sun, her large eye still full of life and spirit like the day she was born, and still had a child's figure. She was taller, but was still a kid. She looked at her father, he strongest man she knew. He didn't look much older than what she remembered, his hair was still messy and pink, his eye, they seemed to glow something unusual, and still had his scarf she stole from him multiple time from when she was little. Blazes's eye reflected Natsu's at the moment, both staring in stock, fear, relief, but in over all, happiness. After what seemed hours of gazing at each other, Blaze was the first to speak. "D-d-daddy…" She did her best at holding back her crying in her voice but failed. The salamander's heart stopped. His daughter just called him. His daughter! What was he doing there just standing there like and idiot?!

"Blaze!" he ran to his child at full force.

"Daddy!" she returned the gesture, and crashed into her father's abs. It was so warm and soft, she was never felt more save in her life. She held him at as tightly as her muscles will allow. Natsu wrapped his arms around his little girl, he had missed her so much, and now he finally had her right there. He snuggled his face into her hair felling how soft it was just like Lucy's, her smell was sweet and filling like cake, and the best part was that she missed him back. She sobbed loudly in his chest no longer able to control her emotions, and he just let –what Elfman called- man tears strip down his face. "I… missed...you…so much daddy!" she cried between sobs.

"I missed you too princess." He broke the embrace and put her at arm length "Let me see you!" he cupped her face into his palms and kneeled down to her. She had a small scare on her cheek, but he would worry about that later. She smiled at him, even though at the tears she smiled, just like Lucy. _I guess I lost the bet_. He remembered. "You've gotten so big!" he said proudly wiping away her tears with his thumb. She laughed a bit, still trying to not cry. The pink haired man kissed her forehead muliple times and gave her a big Dragneel grin. She returned the grin as she threw her arms around his neck and jumping on him. "Wow…" he gasped looking at his daughter before pulling her in for another embrace, feeling their hearts beat in rhythm together. She was so warm, and so soft, just like he remembered, as if that day was a complete nightmare. _She's back_ "Happy birthday princess…"

Footsteps approached the Dragneels as they broke their hug and turned to see the team in disbelief. "Uncle Grey!" He waved smiling; his best friend's found the missing piece of the Fairy Tail nakama, and his face couldn't be more full with joy.

"Nice you see you again fireball, glad you're okay."

"Glad to see you finally taught Blue how to fight." She grinned "He needs more practice, the punk didn't hit me once!" Blue looked at her angrily clinching his fist.

"Yeah well at least I didn't destroy an entire street!"

"Oh yeah? Well at least _I_ know how to shoot right at keep my cloths on!"

Blue looked down at his body again, and gave a quiet yelp. He looked around in a comedic panic looking for his shirt and pants. Once he got dressed he looked at the girl, giving her a gentle smile he waved "Good to have you back fireball." He said softly. She returned the smile and turned to the two girls who seemed like they where about to burst. Blazed stepped away from her father and ran toward the last dragon slayer with open arms. "Linda!" she tacked her with full force knocking them both to the ground. Linda fully accepted the glob of love given to her and hugged her best friend back.

"Blaze!" she cryed

"Oh my gosh I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too! There are so many books we need to read and catch up on together!"

"I know! I cant wait~!"

The two squealed for another two minuets at each other before Asuka could slit them up. "Ok, I think you two had enough, save some loving for the rest of the guild!" She joked. Blaze's face lifted.

"That's right! I finally got enough money to go home!"

"_Natsu! Natsu! Help_!"

Blaze looked at her father curiously, while everyone one else took out magic cards from their pockets. Happy face was on the card, and he seemed to be in a forest at some sort of hide out. "_Natsu! Some weirdo stole my egg and took it to the lake! I think it's gonna eat my baby!" _He was in panic with his arms in the air and tears forming on his face. Blaze's face went completely pale.

"Don't worry bud we're on our way!" he talked into the card before tucking it back into his back pocket. "Okay guys let-um… where's Blaze?" the group turned looked around, but saw no pattete strawberry blonde 12 year old. There was, on the other hand a small trail of fire and smoke leading away from where she was standing…

"AAAHHHHH!"

The team took off running after the girl. She headed towards the forest, Blaze knew _exactly_ where the cat was. What was he doing with _her_ dragon egg! No one messes with her babies! "Blaze!" Her father had caught up to her; she looked to her left. "What are you doing?"

"Going to save my dragon egg from that stupid cat!"

"What?!"

She dashed faster using fire on her feet, Natsu did the same. He finally had her and wasn't going to let her go that easy! "You don't understand that cat is Happy! Don't you remember?"

"Happy? What's _he_ doing with my dragon egg?"

"It's not a dragon egg silly" he grinned widely at the young girl "It's his baby! We're naming it joy!"

Blaze and Natsu came to a halt at the Hide out; it was a small nest with cloths wrapped around a large blue and white egg that was as tall as Blaze. The place had rope with cloths and sheets surrounding the area, a fireplace and a small pile of food and other cloths near by. Happy was sitting on the egg trying his pest to lift it. "Natsu! Help!" he grunted. Blaze's eyes sparkled with memories when she saw the little blue cat. She remembered him taking her to the top of the guild and giving her mom a heart attack, and when she wanted to do a big cannon ball he carried her as high as he could and dropped her right in the pool during a summer picnic. He was practically training her to be his mini Natsu. "Happy!" she squealed.

"Huh?" he blinked, then his eyes widen at the little girl as little tears of joy grew in his black eyes. "BLLLAAAAAAAZZZZZEEEEE!" He tacked the girl hard enough to make her take a step back He snuggled his face into her chest and wrapped his wings around her. She returned the hug and dug her face into his fur. She laughed at his little exaggerated cries of joy and how he missed her.

"Oh Happy, I'm sorry for taking your egg! I didn't know what it was and I was keeping it warm for a few days! I thought it was going to be a baby dragon." She cradled him in his arms like a baby, he began to purr loudly and wiggle playfully. "You're still cute as ever!" she smiled.

"Aye!"

**_Crack_** **_Crack_**

The three guild members looked up, the egg seemed to move. The three edged closer to the nest. "It's hatching!" whispered Nastu in excitement. The egg shook, and shook until finally, it began to glow. The brightness brought awe to the child, and a smile to Natsu's face. He was just about Blaze's age when he hatched Happy, his species seemed to be very cautious on who they wanted to hatch them. Joy must have picked Blaze, just like Happy chose him. The egg began to hover in the air and burst in a bright light.

"Aye!" a tiny squeaky voice called. In place of the light was now a tiny little baby blue kitten with white paws and stripes. Her wings were tiny and barley strong enough to keep her in air. She began to guild softly to the strawberry blonde; she set Happy down to catch the newborn. "Aye!" she called out again. Blaze's heart began to feel fuzzy and warm.

"She's so cute!" she squealed "Hi there Joy, I'm Blaze!"

"And I'm your papa!"

"And I'm Natsu." The rest of the group finally caught up, and all out of breath. "Guys look! Blaze hatched Happy's egg!" The group gathered around the 12 year old holding the adorable new member of Fairy Tail. A few Awes and gasps were exchanged around the group. Blaze looked down at Happy, "Here you go, Happy, congrats in the baby." She smiled.

"He chose you Blaze, he's my son but he's your partner now!" he announced cheerfully. Blazed blinked in confusion at the cat.

"My wha?"

"Your partner, its life choosing your life partner in life, but it's a partner in crime!" Natsu flashed a grin while explaining. "She'll be with his parents for a bit, but after that she'll be all yours!"

"Aye!" agreed the blue exceed. Blazes eyes began to sparkle, her first friend made since she left her grandpa! She snuggled the kitten a bit more before she fell asleep in warm arms. She felt an odd sensation in her gut again. She looked up eyes the trees suspiciously, the rest of the group followed on her act. "What is it?" whispered Blue.

"Nothing" she smiled softly. "Can we go home?" she asked innocently to her father. He wrapped his arm around her bringing her close and nodded. The group began making their way back to the town.

"Crap!" Asuka stopped "What about the job!? We can't just turn away from it!"

Linda glanced at the strawberry blonde and gave a mischievous smirk. "I have an idea."

* * *

"I can't believe that worked!" Asuka laughed counting the jewels. Linda had turned in the 'Fake Fairy' to the authorities, but as soon as their money was collected the little Robin Hood 'escaped.' Oh, no what to do? It was a completely genius, and Linda was sure that they have passed this mission with flying colors, not to mention they brought back an old and new member home. "You know, the train is not so bad when you're not dying." Natsu grinned.

"I pride myself on always having the meds with me! I am never going back after the first ride." Blaze shuttered at the memory.

"Tell me about it." Agreed the iron dragon. She turned her attention to the greedy weapon mage across from her. "Do you think you can contact Aunt Cana and ask her to bring everyone to the guild? Even Aunt Lucy?" The forest green haired girl nodded and pulled out her card.

* * *

The sun was just setting on Mangolia when they arrived. It gave a warm welcoming glow in the sky. Blaze stood in front of the castle like building. _Home_. Her heart was beating a million times a minute. It was happening so fast, her friends, her new kitten, her father, and now the entire nakama is was right behind those large wooden doors. 6 years she's been waiting for this, hoping that she would no longer need to run and hide and finally stand up with a family who loved her. Sure she was never alone, she had gramps, but he couldn't be with her anymore. Not until her mission was complete.

She looked over her shoulder, the sensation was back, and it had seemed to grow stronger. It was dark and familiar, she knew what it was, and it was the reason why she's in this mess in the first place. A selfish act of a immature idiot. _Why can daddy feel this too? _The Salamander placed his hand on the fire mage, she looked up at him. "You ready for this?"

She gave a firm nod, and began walking to the doors. Natsu and Grey pushed them open ash walked in. Her breath was completely taken away. It was just as she remembered it, wizards everywhere, chatting, drinking, playing games and fighting. No one was depressed or crushed, and the faces on everyone were genuine. There were no con artist or any kind of liars like on the streets. Here, was her nakama. Tears began filling her eyes at the beauty of her home. She scanned the room looking for familiar faces. Her Uncle Elfan was challenging Uncle Jellal to a match, Uncle Laxus was in a corner avoiding people, Aunt Evergreen was brushing the hair of a platinum blonde blue eyed child, Auntie Mira, Lisanna, Cana and Juvia were still at the bar with…

"MOMMY!"


	4. Nightmare

**Nightmares**

She was holding her. Was this real? Her child finally home? As shocked as she was, Lucy couldn't keep the smile off her face. She gazed at her daughter's eyes while cupping her face. Her skin was so warm and soft in her hands, and whipped away the tears streaming down Blazes face with her thumbs. "I…" she had no words, nothing could describe this feeling… It was like her daughter was born allover again. She pulled the little mage into her chest and held her tightly. Blaze gladly returned the hug. The two sobbed quietly squeezing each other until it was hard to breath.

Lucy scanned the room for her pink haired husband, he was leaning agents the wall with his hands deep in this pockets. He hasn't seen Lucy this happy in a long time, it did something to him seeing the two so happy they cried, he knew it was love, but he didn't expect it to spark something in him. Something he though he lost. Lucy extended one of her arms to him; his grin grew wider, and globed on to his family wrapping them both in his arms. Blaze let out a loud laugh and snaked one of her arms around the seemingly large man. Like and instinct, both parents placed their foreheads on their young offspring and closed their eyes, they felt her magic, power, and life glowing strongly inside of them.

Mean while the guild went insane with joy. Wizards tossing up beer, chair and other wizards at each other, others just getting drunk to the occasion, and the rest crying of the 'manly' moment the Dragneel family were having. Cheers and yells echoed the room, giving the guild a new form of life. All questions of her possible death and the search parties could finally end, because the missing puzzle of their nakama was finally complete.

"Hey look, Fireball is back!"

"Hell yeah man they found her!"

"This is a man's moment!"

"Missing link is found?!"

For hours, guild members have been introducing and reintroducing themselves to Blaze and her new little buddy Joy. She was able to recognize the majority of them, but it was hard to see which of her old Aunts and Uncles where which. They changed significantly though out the years. Which was really odd, most of her friends haven't hit puberty yet, so _they_ pretty much looked the same as they did when she last saw them. Aunt Erza and Uncle Jellal weren't able to make it, a pregnant Erza wasn't a good thing to have around anyway without her cake. She was home.

Home.

It was a strange thing, calling this herd of people her home… she's been away so long, the only things she saw as close to a home was a mountain with no humans on it for about half a decade, which was practically half her life. After a while of talking to some of the kids and a few of the new members, she sat at the bar in between her parents and surrounded by the mages closest to her family. "Ya hungry kiddo? I could make you something to eat?" Mirajane asked from the other side of the bar.

"FISH!" She thew her hands in the air. "Oh wait! Sorry I meant, Yes Auntie Mira, I would like some fish please!" she asked more politely. The mothers looked impressed at the young child.

"Glad to see that you haven't gone total Natsu on us! You still have your mother's manners."

"Hey!" Natsu shouted offended. Mira laughed and began to prepare the child her meal. Natsu looked down at his daughter, questions still rambled his head about what happened that day, and what has happened since. "Princess," she looked up "how did you escape that day?" Lucy reached around the girl and smacked the pink idiot for his insensitivity "Ouch". Blaze looked down at the board of the table with a fallen look. She picked at the board with her nails remembering that day. It haunted her since. She'd feel the dragon's presents near knowing most of the time he wasn't there, but sometimes it was, and that nightmare is relived again and again. Natsu wrapped his arm around the girl, understanding she wasn't ready to talk. Soon Mira had come back with a ridiculously tall pile of fish and placed it in front of the starving girl. Blaze's expression changed completely, never in her life has she seem so much food! That wasn't fire at least. "Thank you Aunt Mira." Giving a polite smile. She dived into the food, taking in as much as possible in her mouth at once and swallowing it whole, devouring everything. A sweat dropped form the women in the group.

"She might be polite but she eats like a pig." Cana laughed as she took a drink form her beer.

"Aw, a pig would be cleaner, she eats like Natsu!" Bacchus joked loudly. Natsu took a huge lead over the guild members and punched the stupid smirk on his face.

"Don't make fun of my dragon."

The group laughed at the over protective father, then turned their attention to the mini-Natu eating like an animal. "Sweetie slow down! You're gonna choke!" Lisanna worried as she wiped the splattered fish from everywhere. With another huge gulp, Blaze spoke up.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten anything like this in weeks!" She swallowed a whole fish. The adults exchanged glances

"What do you mean Sweetheat?" Lucy asked rubbing her daughter's back.

"Exactly what I said mom." Blaze gave an innocent blink. "I mean I can't really steal food, that's wrong. And needed money for the trains, and there's not that many animals I can hunt." She took another large bit of fish.

"So what do you eat on a normal day."

Blaze looked up and placed her hand on her chin. "Don't know really, I think about two fish and a bunch of fire from restaurants I guess."

"Fire? Your mainly ate fire!? For how long?"

"4 month. But don't really know when I started eating fire. Why is that bad?"

"Of course it's bad! You need food to get stronger!" Mira stated, "You're a little girl who needs to grow strong to protect her nakama!"

"But grandpa told me it was okay to eat fire for a few days straight." She yawned and rubbed her sleepy amber eyes "He's been protecting me while I was gone."

"GRANDPA!" the group yelled in unison. Grey slammed his fist on to the wood. "Impossible, the only reason why the master even leaves the guild is to go to the magic council meetings! Nothing more! How could he even be taking care of you all these years?" It was true, ever since the battle with Zerk, master has been to tired to leave the guild. His old age was finally getting to him, and was soon going to retire and hand the guild to Laxus, at the moment the two where off at a meeting. Blaze narrowed her eyes at her uncle and tilted her head.

"What are you talking about uncle Grey? Gramps doesn't- Oh you think I'm talking about…" she chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head. "I'm gonna go play now!" She jumped out of her seat and began to run, but she was going where fast. Literally. Her mother grabbed a hold of Blaze's scarf; the child comidicly ran in place trying to get away, but there is never escaping a mother's wrath. She yanked the strawberry blonde back, making her land of Natsu's lap. "Ooph!" She looked up and chuckled nervously to her father. He had a serious face with one eyebrow raised. "Spill it. Now."

She sighed in defeat. "Grandpa Igneel has been taking care of me since the day… since I was taken." She looked down "Along with some of the other dragons…"

Natsu's and Wendy's eyes widen. Dragons? All of them? After all this time, she was the key to seeing his father again. He picked her up and at her on the island in front of him, he mad sure she was facing him. The energized man placed his hands on her shoulders and looked at her dead in the eye. "Princess, I need you to understand how important it is for me to know where Igneel is okay?" he tried his best to remain calm. He began to pick up odd sents from this girl. Why hasn't he detected them before? Too happy I guess? "Wher-"

BAM

"Where are they?" a voice roared from behind. Everyone turned to the front of the guild to see the lunatic who would come barging in here at this hour of the night. Gajeel stood tall dropping his duffle bag on to the ground. "I'll ask again. Where are they?" Levey came in running after. She was too out of breath to stop the mad man from making his way to the girl. "You where taken there, you where with them, I can smell it. Now where are they?" he ordered. Natsu and Lucy stood in front of the small mage defensively. Linda soon joined them. Gajeel's aggressive tone was enough to make Natsu want to kill him, nakama or not, you don't mess with his dragons.

"Hello Uncle Gajeel…" she whimpered. "I'm sorry, but I can't take you there… Only a dragon can go there, besides…" she turned away and began picking at the wood again. "it's useless, we will never be together in full nakama until I find it." She yawned once more, most of the kids in the guild where already asleep through knockout or sleepiness. Tears began forming into the girl's eyes. "He wanted me to give you something… Metalicana…" she crocked and pointed at her duffle bag next to Elfman. He tossed it her way, Natsu caught it and handed it to his princess. She looked though it aggressively and pulled out three boxes, one blue, one red, and the last one silver. She extended her arm holding the silver box, handing it to Gajeel. He hesitantly took it, he didn't like the Dragneel parent's death glairs. Not that he blamed them though. He opened it quickly, he felt like someone punched him in the gut. He shook a little .

"Pop?" Linda took a step closer. "What's inside?" His face looked heartbroken and hurt.

"The second cuff that went missing when he left me…" He didn't shed a tear, nor have his voice crack, but his eyes swirled with emotions. "He kept it this entire time…" a small grin from on the side of his mouth, only big enough for Natsu to notice. Gragneel noticed that there where two smaller cuff identical to his, and handed one to wachof his girls. Natsu tensed down and turned to his child. She handed him the red box, he didn't hesitate to rip it open. He gasped in excitement. Inside was where two glowing red stones that he had found as a little boy the day he met Ingeel. He gave them to his new dad as a gift. Blaze held up her wrist and showed off her Dragneel black leather cuff with an identical stone burned inside. "Lucy give me your arm!" He grinned practicly snatching her arm up. He placed one of the stones in the middle of her cuff and burned it in place; he did the same to himself. "I can't believe he actually had them the entire time!"

"Auntie Wendy?"

Wendy stepped up, nervous to what she would get. She was the one who was left the youngest and spent the least amount of time with her dragon guardian, but it didn't mean that she didn't miss her just as much. Blaze handed her the final box. Wendy ripped her open as well, and smiled warmly. Inside was a small doll like charm. It was the same charm she carried before Gradneeney disappeared. It was a small girl with long blue hair and angle wings. She tied it to her belt imideatly. "I am never letting this thing out og my sight." She turned to the small mage and gave her a tight squeek. "Thank you Blaze, I just thought she forgot about me."

"Same here."

"Ditto."

Blaze smiled at her fellow dragon slayers now happy with their keepsafes. She whispered to Wendy "There is a small boy angel in there too, just make sure to give it to Romeo when Daddy isn't looking." Weny looked at her in shock

"How did you-?"

"Shhh!" She placed her finger over her lips "I'm not suppose to tell anyone! SHh!"

Wendy gave a deep blush to the girl, and turned away before it could get worse. Mirajane clapped her hands. "Speaking of presents… we should all through a party tomorrow! It was Blaze's birthday after all, and it could be her welcome home party!" she said cheerfully. Lisanna and the rest of the women agreed. They began planning immediately, Mira thought of the theme and began making food along with her sister, Juvia began to design the decorations with Grey, Cana rushed to the cellar to count the booze with Bacchus and Levy was in charge of sending out messages to everyone for the short notice. Blazes watched the group come together and sat back down on her father's lap. She leaned her head agents his chest and enjoyed her view of the guild. She hasn't felt this much at home since Igneel found her that night. It was all the family she knew, everything else felt like a dream, and now, she was sure that those sweet dreams she held on to so dearly where in deed memories. Only here for a few hours and already she has fallen in love with everything about the guild all over again, then again this was her birthplace, it was her first home and where she took her first steps.

_Home… I wish you coud be with us grandpa…_

She began fighting her heavy eyelids from falling. She did not want to sleep just yet, but wasn't use to being up so late at night. It was only 9, but she usually falls asleep at sunset and get up at dawn, she didn't like the dark. She lost to her sleepiness and calmly fell asleep with a smile on her face. Lucy elbowed her husband and pointed at their child. "Let's go, she's dead tired after so much excitement for one day."

"Yeah no kidding." He looked down at the child softly snoring on him. Natsu stood up and threw the child on his back carrying her piggyback style. The couple said their good byes and began walking back home hand-in-hand and in peaceful silence. Once home, they set down the child in her unused bed. Lucy sat next to the resting body, and ran her fingers through the strawberry blonde hair. Both parents had uncontrollable smiles on their faces. "She's home Natsu…" she looked up at the salamander with teary eyes. "She's finally home." Natsu took a seat next his wife and placed his forehead on to hers.

"And I wont let her out of our sight again. I promise."

"_We_ promise."

He smiled. "We. We wont let her leave our sight." The two shared a soft sweet kiss, and left their child to rest.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HHEEEELPPP MEEEEEE! PLEEEEAAASEEE! ANYBODY! AAAHHHHHHHH GGGRRAAAANNNDDDPAAAAA!"

Natsu and Lucy jumped out of bed and dashed to their daughter's bedroom. "Blaze!" They yelled over her constant blood curtailing cries. Natsu kicked down the door and held fire balls prepared to attack. They scanned the room, no enemy. Their daughter was on the bed screaming and kicking violently, Lucy rushed next to her and placed her hand on the child's arm "Bla-ouch!" she jerked back. Blaze was boiling hot, her sweat turned to steam and her heir was smoking, and scales began forming her face. Natsu pounced on the bed and pinned down the girl calling her name desperately in an attempt to wake her. "BLAZE WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

She blinked her bloodshot red eyes open, they where almost lifeless, her skin pale and the scales around her face where very visible. She began to panic and jerk her head around her surroundings. She was safe. "H-h-he was back! The m-monster!" she sobbed loudly. Her father curled up on the bed and held her close. "Metal…ana… I…sorry…" she said between breaths "I….so….ry". Natsu began to rock her, Lucy felt helpless, she couldn't even hold her own child during a nightmare without getting burned. She sat down on the bed and rubbed her daughter's back making 'shhses' to calm her down.

"It's okay princess, Mommy and Daddy are here…" she comforted her quietly over and over. Blaze quieted down, but still chanted soft 'I'm sorrys' in her father's chest. The three stayed like that until she fell asleep. Praying to the spirits that she wouldn't have another nightmare. Nastu laid the girl back down and lead his wife out the door, closing it behind them. He ran his fingers though his hair and sighed. "That was a memory..."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," he looked back at the door with a sad expression. "what happened that was so bad that it made her turn?"


	5. Storytime

**Storytime**

Lucy rubbed her eyes her eyes and yawned, It was hard to go back to sleep after last nights scare. She's never seen anyone look so terrified in his or her life, not over a dream at least. The girl's hair was smoking for crying out loud, her powers where activated way before they where suppose to because of the danger she was in. Apparently Ingeel wasn't much help with that either. If she really was taught everything Natsu was by her age, she still had so much to learn in order to keep her firepowers in check. Maybe that blue fire Natsu does every once in a while would have been a better technique for her? No, too young, even Natsu didn't learn it that young, he was about 20 if she remembered right. Lucy turned her head and faced her sleeping husband, who was sleeping soundly on his side with his arms wrapped around a pillow. She smiled softly and kissed his forehead before stretching her body out of bed. _7 am…uh… _She zombied over down the hall and made her way to the living room. She stopped at the doorframe of the hallway entrance, and stared at the little strawberry blond girl on the floor. Blaze was going through her luggage organizing everything into neat and clean piles. One was of folded strange cloths, a pile of books, and some magic charms. It wasn't much, but the books seemed rather heavy to have been carrying this entire time. "Good morning princess."

Blaze looked up at her mom, her face went from serious to kid in Disneyland. "G'Morning Mommy!" she greeted cheerfully. Lucy casually sat down next to the girl and observed her as she continued to divide things form her duffle bag.

"So, what's all this?"

"Well, these are all the things I had since I came back from the mountains, I'm tying to see if I what is should throw out ya know? I'm home now, I don't need all of it." She smiled at her mother. Lucy snaked her arm around her child and gave a quick squeeze. The girl continued to fold her cloths and count the charms that she has collected. She amazed Lucy; she managed to travel from the edge of the land to get here. Her adventures must have really been something. "So tell me sweetheart, how did you get most of these things?"

"Uh? Oh, through jobs mainly, some times people can't afford a mage, so I asked for things in return. It takes me longer to get money for a train ticket, but it's worth it!" she picked up a large maroon book and handed it to her mother. "Like this book, I didn't have anything to read other than spell books. An old lady needed someone to help her buy groceries but didn't have any money so I told her I would help if she gave me this book."

"A Fairy Tale Book?"

Blaze nodded "Yup, It reminded me of the guild. So I asked for this one. Same with some of the charms, I don't really know how to use holder-type magic, so they are just toys to me." She held up a medium sized crystal ball to her mom "This was given to me a buy passing gypsies a few weeks ago, along with some instructional spell books for holder-type magic. So I know how they work, just don't know how to use them."

Lucy picked a few of the charms in her hands, they seemed to be based of gypsy magic like Cana and Corona's magic, and some where common things to find in a magic store like good luck charms. She then turned her attention to the pile of books, two where made up of dragon scales, and a few others looked warn and torn from her handling them incorrectly. The ones on top where in mint condition and looked like they have rarely been touched. "Princess, why haven't you used these?"

Blazed looked down at the books her mother was holding. One was painted black with a golden skull stamped in the corner and the other was a navy blue that was only opened one by her. She jerked her head away and looked down at the ground nervously. "Well… Ingleel tried to teach me how to read harder words… But wasn't a good teacher. Those books where too hard for me to read. They look like S-Class magic to me."

Lucy opened the book and began skimming it quickly. It was S-Class level, and wasn't any ordinary book. She noticed there are more than just a few books like that, there where multiple books this girl was caring like that… "Blaze… Where did get this book? Or these books?"

"Um…" she chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head avoiding eye contact with the blonde mage. "Well… ya see… um… I kinda…." She looked down again and fiddled her fingers. "I um, ya know….stole them…" she muttered under her breath.

"YOU WHHAAATTT!?"

"I saw them on a pirates' ship when I was taking a map that was stolen from a client! I swear! They where bad! I thought they could help me but it's not the right spell book!"

"I DON'T GIVE A RAT'S ASS YOU DON'T GO AROUND STEALING THINGS DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"It they where the only things I've ever stolen! Honest!"

"HONEST, YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT HONEST? YOU DON'T DO THINGS LIKE THAT! WHAT WOULD FAIRY TAIL THINK?!"

"I'M SORRY MOMMY!"

Blaze chewed on her bacon calmly and slowly. It was odd eating this, but it tasted so good to her. She sat at the family table with her parents on each end and her on the left side in the middle. She didn't forget how to eat with silverware or on a table, which was good. Lucy was nervous after her animal instincts kicked in at the guild. It wasn't easy for her or Natsu though, it took every ounce of focuses and concentration for them not to dive into their food, but they did what ever they could for Lucy's sake. "This is really good mom!" she giggled, "I don't remember eating eggs like this before, or pigs!"

Natsu look a large gulp before speaking up. "Hey Princess, why don't you tell us some stories about your adventures with grandpa." He smiled. The little mage's face lit up.

"Sure!" she placed her finger on her chin and began to think for a moment. "Um, Oh! I got one! One morning, Gramps woke me up in the middle of the night and told me he needed to take me some where special," Natsu's face soften, he knew this story. It happened to him too after all. "he took me on his neck and _swoosh_! He took off into the starry glittery sky! Then the skies changed colors, there where glowing lights that looked like fire, but a gentle fire like a candle." Lucy was impressed at the description the child was using. She had a few notes for corrections, but couldn't be too hard on her; she did have a dragon teach her literature after all. Blaze got into her storytelling, and began use her arms and different voices for the dragons. Her facial expressions also gave a theater approach to the story. The parents gazed at the child's enthusiasm and began to be deeply engaged into the story. She told them about the pirates and the gypsies and how they have this sworn enemies code, and about how she met many people her age that thought she was insane for saying her grandfather was a dragon or that she was the famous 'Lost Girl of Fairy Tail.' She told them how she kept up with everyone's missions and adventure while she was away though Igneel's magic lake that worked like a giant crystal ball. She even went as far as telling them the great battles between the dragons when she was being attacked. Soon the Dragneel's found themselves in the guild with Blaze on one of the tables telling her stories. She was surrounded by guild members who where deeply engaged with her stories, others like Cana, Laxus, and Mirajane listened from afar.

"Metalicana then rose up into the air spreading his big wide grey wings!" Blaze stood up and held her arms out making impersonations of wings; she was really into this storytelling thing. "He dived down right on top of the monster grabbing it by it's next with his mouth. He was biting so hard you can see blood oozing out from its scales." The audience made a painful expression at the girl's description. "But then, Dark dragon flipped over and counterattacked! The two dragons ended up tumbling down the large hill, still catching and biting!" her voice began picking up panic and speed as she went "The began rolling and rolling down faster and faster! They didn't see the cliff they where about to fall off of! I screamed and called his name to warn him, 'Metalicana! Fly! Fly!' he couldn't hear me! Then…" tears formed in her eyes "then..." she began breathing uneasy and out of rhythm. She fell to her knees and supported her body with her wobbling arms. "I…" her voice cracking "I told him to fly! But they fell… if that damn bastard made it out! Why could he!?" she screamed. The guild was quiet, their faces looking down at the floor with sad expressions. Metalicana was one of the dragons that took care of her on occasion when her grandpa was out fighting or looking for food, they weren't as close as Gajeel's relationship with him, but still protection and cared for her. She was the closest thing he had to his son, and that's what drove him to help out even Igneel. Lucy and Natsu who where at the bar began making their way through the crowd to their child. "His wings were torn," she continued. The parent paused for a second, her voice was more even and sturdy. "And his spine was nearly snapped, he was using his last bit of energy to send a message to his son." She looked up to find Gajeel's serious face in the crowd " 'A body of steel can never surpass a heart of Gold…' His body was glittery then, and then little stars began dancing up into the sky." She looked up to the skylight of the guild. The stars twinkled in the dark, still dancing like that night. She stared at a constellation near the one of the Zodiac spirits "Grandpa told me that he had become part of the map of the stars, and he us up there looking down at our nakama and looking out for us in his own way. He also said to stop crying over it, because he would only be teasing about how weak I am, or challenging me to see who can cry more tears." She smiled. "Since then, grandpa thought it would be too dangerous to keep me there, and it would be harder for Dark Dragon to find me in the human world. He won't stop until he has his army ready. So after a few days he took me to a forest in Fiore." She looked around the room, she still had everyone's attention "But my idiot of a grandfather didn't leave me in Mangolia!" she said with an annoyed voice.

The guild broke out into laughter. "Sounds like Natsu takes after his old man!" Bixlow joked. Other guild members made smartass comments as well; like "I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree" and "Hope fireball isn't like salamander" She scanned the room with a smile on her face, the guild was so happy and so wild and carefree. It was the most interesting place she's been in since she came back.

An odd feeling came chilling down her spine, and a familiar power she felt began to grow. Natsu, Gajeel, Laxus, Linda, Wendy, even Laxus's son Cameron felt it too, Cana began to read her cards when she noticed the tension between the dragons and dragon descendants. "This isn't good…" she muttered.

Blaze stood up and began being defensive, _How did he find me? _She looked around the guild, searching for anything familiar to the other attacks. Natsu and the others did as well; everyone else seemed to not notice the energy in the air, dragon thing maybe. Natsu spotted a dark shadow at the entrance of the guild hall. His eyes widen in anger. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

**_RRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**


	6. A Lead

_"EVERYBODY DOWN!"_

**_RROOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

* * *

Natsu blinked his eyes open. Everything was a blur; soft groans in pains filled his room. It was worse than any hang over after a party. He pushed his sore body off the ground and brushed his fingers through his hair, trying to remember what had happened. He scanned the room for his wife and child, but everything distracted him. He guild was nearly completely destroyed, there were fire burns on the woods and half of the second floor was caved into the first.

"Ah!" a painful shock of light night hit his brain.

* * *

_The beast fame up flying from the shadow letting out a strong roar, Natsu and Lucy stepped in front of their offspring in a defensive stance, prepared to kill if they had to. They weren't going to let their baby get away again. The dark dragon observed the room carefully, letting out a low growl. Other than the group on the picnic 6 years ago, no one has ever actually seen a dragon before. They stood paralyzed in fear in the presence of the great monster. His eyes widen at the several strong forces of magic energy, not from the adults, but from the children hiding behind Lucy. His eyes glared at his pray ready to strike. _

**_ROOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR_**

_"Mira! Get the Kids somewhere safe! Who knows what this creep is gonna do!" Lucy ordered. The entire guild hurried to their battle stations and began launching magic attacks. Mira rushed from the bar dodging every attack on her way and gathered the kids. The guild needed her to fight, Erza was out for the moment due to her child, making the takeover mage the next strongest woman, but the children needed her more. Most of them didn't even know how to control their magic, let alone defend themselves. As an S-Class mage she would gladly take the children. "Come on kids come with me." She hushed. The older kids of the bunch help by picking up the 5 and 3 year olds and rushing behind their leader._

_Bisca and Asuka stood behind the group covering for them while they made their way to the safe house in the basement. Behind the bar, there was a door hidden carefully under a rug, Mira pulled the rug out of the way and flipped the metal door open. She then turned to Asuka who was still shooting. "Asuka! Give me a hand!" Asuka walked to the bar backwards while shooting at the beast. She felt the bar on her back then leaped over it landing perfectly on the other side. Mira jumped into the hole and extended her arms to the entrance "Pass me the kids!" she ordered. Asuka did as she was told and handed her a child mage one by one. After Mira would set one down she would reach for the next one, while counting on her head. Asuka finally handed her a the last child. Mira set her down and gathered the children in a line. _

_"Is that everyone Aunt Mira?" Asuka asked anxious to get back to the fight. Mira began to count._

_"One..six…eight…" Her eyes widen in panic. She looked at the purple-eyed mage. "We are missing four! Go and find them!"_

_"Got it!" Asuka stood up from the bar and looked to her mother still defending them, her father had taken her place as a partner. She jerked her head around the guild; chairs and chunks of wood flew into the air, magic energy explosions, and the monster flipping his tail everywhere hitting countless mages. Most of them already to injured to fight, but they still stayed strong. She spotted a little platinum blond haired boy with tan skin and large blue eyes running from the monsters claws. "Cameron!" Asuka jumped over the bar and dashed to the boy. _

_The claws just inches away of grabbing him, she was scared she wasn't going to make it in time. The claw stretched out to the terrified 9 year old. Asuka moved her legs faster and faster racing against time, She took a lead and dived for the child. She tackled the boy down and rolled away from the dragon's grasps. It gave a loud strong screech of anger at Asuka. She tighten the grip on the child, he hugged her back and hid his face in her chest. The beast tilted back it's head ready to attack, Asuka's eyes began to fill with terror, she couldn't do anything, her brain told her body to run, but it wouldn't move. Why? She's never felt like this. She hid her face into the Cameron's neck, and prepared herself to take a large hit. But it never came. She opened one eye and peeked at her defender._

_"Aunt Lisanna!"_

_"Auntie!"_

_Lisanna had shot a massive amount of magic energy, was running low on power. She looked over her shoulder, checking to see if her Nephew was untouched. "Get him with the others!" Asuka nodded and hurried to get the boy with the other children. Laxus Rushed by his sister-in-law's side helping her, but it was no use. The dark dragon was focused on the boy; his eyes followed the forest green haired mage. A flash of light suddenly blinded his eyes. He screeched and turned to his attacker. "Bastard we aren't done! Keep away from my Kid!" The monster roared at the dragon slayer and loaned a black fire from it's muzzle._

_Asuka made it to the hide out safely and handed the trembling boy to his mother, who sighed in relieve at her child's safty. "Who els?!"_

_"Linda, Blaze and Blue!"_

_Asuka rolled her eyes "Great, they reunite and start up by cause me a lot of trouble, again." She mumbled. She scanned the guild once more. Juvia was rushing tward her way. "Aunt Juvia?"_

_"Here!" Her mid body transformed into water revealing the blue haired boy. He pushed himself out of his mother and landed on the floor. "Juvia caught him trying to fight, so Juvia made him part of her body to keep him safe." Asuka nodded and passed the knocked out boy to the takeover mage. Mira set the boy down getnally next to a bed, while his little sister rushed to his side. "Nii-san? You okay?" asked the scared light blue eyed 7 year old while tugging on to his boxers. _

_"He'll be fine sweetheart." Mira smiled at the girl, she looked up at Asuka "That only leaves the-"_

_"LINDA!" a terrified voice cried._

_The team turned their attention to the battle, Mira a little upset that she see much._

_Blaze was hiding in one of the supporting wooded bars near the ceiling. She was lying down gripping on to the wood with one hand and holding on to her best friend's dangling body in the other. The beast had his full attention at the young dragon slayers, his eyes dead focused on his pray. Juvia rushed to help the Dragneels and Redfoxs to distract the enemy. Asuka was about to follow when she was stopped by her mother who had left her post. "No, I want you to stay here! We'll help get hr back."_

_"But Ma I can help!"_

_"Mira needs you more! I want you to stay!"_

_"Bu-"_

_"Asuka! Listen to your mother!" Her father ordered from his post. Bisca pushed and shoved her daughter into the safe house, Mira couldn't object and pulled down the fighting teenager. She called and protest agenst this but had her calls ignored. "We'll bring in the girls down worry!" the light green haired woman called before slamming the door shut and locking it. Asuka pushed and punched the door trying to get out, but it was no use. _

_"MOM I CAN TO DO IT! I NEED TO HELP MY NAKAMA! MOM!"_

_Bisca ignored the crys and hurried next to her husband who was still fighting. She knew she had to keep all the children safe, including the ones who can fight all on their own like her daughter. But It still hurt not being able to be with her. _

_Blaze pulled the small iron dragon slayer up back on the beam, "Run!" the two girl rushed to the other side of the guild, while being chased by the dragon's claws. Natsu and Gajeel attacked the beast up front with as much as they could. They could feel scales beginning to form on the sides of their face. But no matter how much hot iron way thrown at him, the dragon was still set on the remaining two children on the famous P. generation. The girl ran and leaped from beam to beam trying to get away. Blaze held tightly to the Linda's arm pulling the tired girl forward. They where just above the bar, ready to jump to the hide out. _

**_RROOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRR_**

_Linda stood still, and looked back at the beast, she was frozen in fear. Her eyes where wide and her pupils dilated, she shook violently unable to control herself. Blaze tugged on the girl but wouldn't budge. "NII-SAN! Come one we have to go!" the dragon grew closer "NII-SAN!" The monster held its claw back, and stoke it down. Blaze jumped in front of the dark haired mage taking the hit. The beam broke and the girls began to fall. Blaze pressed her body around Linda holding her tightly from behind, protecting her from the fall. _

_"BLAZE!"_

_"LINDA!"_

_The adult dragon slayers rushed to where their offspring wound have landed, but they where caught by a giant claw. The dragon laughed mockingly at the knocked out girls in his palm as he flapped his wings. The air swarmed around the guild, and grew thin. The adults grew weak, and held their throats begging for air. The tornado around them sped faster and faster. Soon the air began growing thin enough for the guild members to begin chocking and gasping. 'In the middle of a tornado, there is no air…' Lucy thought as she held her throat gasping like a fish. Natsu's vision began to blur and fade out…_

* * *

Natsu spotted his wife still on the ground next to Levy. He rushed to her side, "Luce, you alright?"

"Blaze…" she muttered as she pushed her body up. "He took her again…" she blinked her eyes open and looked at her salmon-haired husband. Her face was enraged, "I'm not gonna lose her again Natsu!" Lucy Pushed herself off the ground with Natsu's help. Gajeel shook Levy awake, but she was too broken down to move. Jet and Droy rushed to her side.

"Get her to the hospital. I'll take care of the bastard who took my kid." He growled. Shadow Gear just nodded as they both took her away. Gajeel turned to Natsu with dark eyes and scales still on his face. Nastu could still feel his still on his face as well. He turned to Lucy.

"Luce, I want you to help Levy and the others. Gajeel, and I will be back…" His voice was cold and low.

"I'm coming too." Wendy called from behind them.

"No, they need you here to help them get better, you guys have to get some of the guild members to the hospital. We need to do this."

Wendy lowered her head and gave a small growl "Do you think you two are the only ones who are suffering? They where my nieces! They are _MY_ nakama too!" She snapped her head up, her face red with anger and her eyes holding back tears. "I was suffering too! I love those little girls! I am also a dragon slayer, so I'm going! This is what we do Natsu! We stick together as a pack!" she yelled. She could feel scales beginning to form on her as well.

"She's right Natsu." Laxus walked up to the team with his arms crossed "We stick together as a pack, we need all dragon slayers there, so I'm sure as hell going too. Besides, the idiot tried to take my kid."

Nastu nodded and agreed with him, they where stronger in numbers and had the magic to kill it. He looked around the guild for more volunteers, but it seemed the dragon slayers where the only ones who where not effected as badly as the others. He'll just have to deal with it. He turned to his wife and kissed her on the forehead "We'll be back."

"I'm going."

"No, they need you here."

"She's my child!"

"And mine too! I know what you feel Luce but I'm not gonna lose my family in one day! You need to be safe damn it! And protect the rest of our nakama!"

"But you can't just go in there blind! You're lost without my plans you dense idiot!"

"She's right about that part at least." Gray made his way to the group with Juvia behind. "At least don't let us go in there with out a plan, we need to figure out what it want's and why so we can know how to stop it!"

"And who says you're going stripper?"

"You need more back up than you think flame head, it took us all out!"

Lucy felt something warm on her wrist, she looked at her black band, the red stone began to glow, as did Natsu's. _That's weird._ Gajeel looked to his metal cuff, it was also glowing. "What the hell?" They began hearing soft echoes of voices coming from it.

"_Mommy… Daddy, can you hear me?"_

"Balze?!" Lucy called out to her band "Ho-"

"_We don…much time…"_

"Sweetie I cant hear you that well!"

_"We…mountain…safe…for now. He's…mak...ing… an army! Protect…kids!"_

"What is he doing? Blaze answer to daddy! Come on!"

_"Protect….kids….army!" _her voice began to fade out _"Lin…okay…alive!" _Thegirl's voice faded way quicker and quicker, _"love…you!.."_ Her voice now gone. Her parents tried calling her name to speack again, but she must have run out of magic energy to communicate with.

"I love you too.." they whispered painfully to their wrist. Gajeel gave a sign of relieve, his daughter was at least safe for the moment, while Gray called out for Cana who was taking care of Bacchus.

"Cana! Do you know what kind of magic this is?" She made her way to the group leaving her boyfriend behind.

"What?"

"The fireball was talking to us threw those." Gray pointed at the Dragneel Wrist Bands. Cana held Lucy's wrist and observed the crystal. She held her chin as she thought, it was a similar magic that seen before.

"This stone was enchanted with a communication spell. It's a lot similar to the cards I have. Only it runs on the mage's magic, and physical strength. I could try to figure out the source of the wizard who did it to give you guys a lead on how to find them."

"But didn't Blaze do this?" Natsu asked

"No. Not exactly." She sat on the ground and crossed her legs. She pulled out cards from her back pocket and began laying them out. "Sit." Lucy, Natsu and Gajeel sat across the holder mage. Gajeel wasn't a big fan of her type of magic, but was willing to put up with it if it ment getting his family back. Cana held out cards four cards in her hand. "Alright, these are Gajeel's, Natsu's, Linda's, and the evolved Blaze's cards. We know that the girls are alive, but my cards can't detect their magic, which could either mean that they are out, or are being hidden in a place where we can't detect them. But Gajeel and Linda's cards are telling me their power source is not the one causing the communication so that leave these out. Natsu's and Blaze's cards are related to the magic, but blaze is closer cause she activated it."

"So I was right, It was her."

"It doesn't say she caused the spell, she only activated it. And seeing that she isn't a holder type wizard, she it was difficult to communicate. If Linda where to do it then it would have been stronger. Now, it says here…" she behind flipping cars over and turning them to the side, revealing words only Cana could read. "The magic is closest to Natsu and Blaze, so the source of their magic abilities is the one who created the spell."

"Ingleel…"

"But I don't have a card for him nor can I find him." Her face fell. Lucy spoke up.

"Blaze said that Ingeel had been her guardian when she was gone, and she lived on Drago Mountain. According to the stories she was telling earlier, Igneel dropped her off at the edge of Fiore, and traveled for months before she could get to clover town. She also said something about stealing books from pirates…"

"That was her!?" Gajeel looked shock and chuckled a bit "Levy and I were in a small town near the Wass Forest about a book thief around that area. It went all the way down to clover town."

"Meaning that Igneel must have dropped her off around the Wass forest, the closest place to Drago Mountain." Wendy confirmed. Nastu stood up.

"Alright we have a lead. We should head down to the Wass forest. I'm all fired up to kill that bastard."

"But if they where near there, I would have detected their magic."

"You said they could have run out right?"

"Yeah, but I highly doubt they did you idiot! Did you not see her fight? She rarely used magic, she and used her physical abilities, meaning she is weak not for los of magic but her body energy. They have to be some where past that area."

The group stayed in silence trying to piece a puzzle they have been working on for years, but at least they had a few more pieces this time, unlike the past six years. Juvia began thinking about her best element, Water. There was a beach near the forest, and Blaze was defiantly not if Fiore according to her stories… "An island…" she muttered. The group looked at her in confusion. "They are on a island, away from the main land here, it makes sense right?" the group's faces brighten and smiled exchanging glances. An island would be perfect, it was isolated, far enough, and could be easily hidden from any map.

Gray smiled proudly at his wife. "Juvia! You're a genius!" He grabbed her face and pressed his lips of her soft bruised ones. She face began to burn red, as he pulled away and chuckled at her.

"Well that settles it! We are looking for an Island off the Wass Forest Cost!" Natsu held his fist in the air in victory. "What are we waiting for!" The team cheered in unison with their fist high in the air. "Alright! Everyone get enough supplies ready! We leave in an hour!" Natsu ordered. The group scattered beginning preparations for the trip, Cana went back to help out the rest of the injured mages, Wendy went to look for Romeo, and Laxus went to help Lisanna with freeing his wife and the Fairy Tail kids. Lucy stood up and watched as the kids rushed to their parent's sides; her heart ached when saw the loving embraces between the families. She placed her hand over her heart and tried to sooth the pain.

She felt warm arms snake around her waist from behind. "We'll get her back." He placed his chin on her shoulders, "Don't worry, we actually have a lead this time." Lucy pressed the arms closer to her body. Her daughter's voiced echoed in her head.

"Blaze said something before we lost communication, something about protecting the Fairy Tail Kids…"

"She must be worried about them. She's always had your big heart."

"And your prioities." She smiled.

"She wants us to look after the kids, and we need mages here to protect them _and_ the injured wizards Luce, I know you're strong, but they need you here…"

"Okay…"


	7. Motive

_The strawberry blond was leaning over a beautiful crystal clear sky blue lake, with bright green healthy grass and trees surrounding it. The sky was clear and perfect, but she couldn't care less. She look at her pathetic reflection in the water, her hair long and tangled, her face covered in dirt with a bloody gash on one of her cheeks, and her amber eyes red and puffy from crying. She couldn't feel more useless in her life. Images of her poor parents fighting for her rushed through her mind. She gripped the grass angrily at the thought of her doing nothing to protect her nakama… How could she be so weak, she was the Daughter of Salamander and the Zodiac Mage? She looked at herself in discuss, glad the blood dripping from her cheek dropped into the lake, ruining her image. "You're weak…and Useless… kidnapped by a dragon and saved by another… how could they want you back…?" it was best for her to not go back to Fairy Tail. Her Aunt Erza would have beaten her for being so pathetic and shaming the Fairy Tail name. _

_She heard stomps from behind her, and a shadow casted over her. She looked up, and found a large deep red dragon identical from the Dark dragon arch over her. "Hello again…" she greeted shyly. "Thank you again for rescuing me."_

_"Don't say such things about yourself. Natsu and Lucy love you very much, you where scared, it was only natural for a little girl."_

_She looked curiously at the Dragon, and tilted her head slightly. "You know mommy and daddy?" he nodded "How mister?"_

_The large red dragon lifted his large claw, and with his index finger lightly tapped the water in front of the child. She turned her attention to the ripping effect of the water, and watched as images began to form. A pink haired man with tear stains on his cheeks had his arms wrapped around a blonde woman who hide her face in the man's bear chest. She looked like she was crying loudly and uncontrollably. _

_"Mommy! Daddy!"_

_They where in a hall of some sort surrounded by familiar groups of family's with sympathetic faces. A few had been crying as well, and others just looked angrily at the grown. It was Fairy Tail. Her nakama. Her best friends, a light blue haired boy in boxers and a navy haired girl sat in a corner sadly pushing a red ball back and forward. They where with a Purple haired boy who usually kept his distance from everyone, Ezra, a brunette with dark navy tips on her hair faded to blue, Corona, a purple eyed and dark green haired girl a few years older then the group, Asuka, a platinum blond girl with brown eyes and tan skin, Ivy and twin boys one dark blue hair and the other with white hair both tan and blue eyed, Lao and Ling. Her friends… They looked so sad. They missed her, they cared. She was weak and broken, but they still cared. How was that possible?_

_"Everyone cares for you, it's what nakama does."_

_"How do you know them?" she asked again looking up. "My parents."_

_He looked painfully at Natsu holding his wife. His heart still broken from that day. "I am the great and mighty Ingeel, I know all." He said prideful. The girl tilted her head again. She recognized the name from somewhere. She took notice that he only looked at her father out of the entire scene. He looked hurt… "Grandpa?"_

_He looked at shocked at the girl, she figured it out so quickly… Was she really Natsu's? Her face brighten up, she always dreamt of one day meeting her grandfather, he sounded like one of the greatest souls in the world from what she has heard from her father. She stood up and pounced on his muzzle. "Grandpa!" she cheered. Igneel felt something warm and fuzzy inside, a feeling he thought he lost a long time ago. He looked at the child who gave him a grin only Natsu could give. Yup… She was his. He gave her a fatherly gaze and snuggled his muzzle on her good cheek. _

_"Grandpa Ingeel has you now… You are safe with me."_

_"I know. Because you are nakama, and nakama takes care of one another, so you are now safe with me too!"_

_His heart melted at the adorableness of the 6 year old. His son was defanatly not this cute, but did say silly things. "I'll take you back home safe and sound, don't worry."_

_"NO! I wanna stay! With you, you can help me stronger, and protect my guild." She let go and pointed over her shoulder to her ripped sweater. Her orange guild mark was there, proudly. Ingleel thought for a moment. Knowing the dragon, it was going to attack again, and she might need more protection than her guild can ever give her. He signed and nodded his head, when the time came, she would be able to go home. What worried him was how long would she wait to finally go home. _

_"Gramps come with me!" pleaded the 11 year old. "Please! We need to stay together! I daddy misses you and wants you back home with us!" The two where in a forest back in Fiore. Over the years the attacks had gotten more recent, and more dangerous. Metalicana got himself killed, they didn't need to lose anyone else, coming home seemed to be the safest bet for her to not get captured. He handed her the scarf she had nearly dropped the sky ride here. _

_"I can't! It's agents Dragon Law! We can't return to the human world and you know that."_

_"When I get the curse," she gulped "would you be willing to come home with us? You and Grandma?" she almost begged. He nodded, and shoved her deeper into the woods with his muzzle._

_"No go! He needs to recover and so do we. Remember, Fairy Tail would do anything for you, so you would always count on them."_

_"And so can you gramps, you're with us." She wrapped her scarf around her neck._

_"Do you have the gifts?"_

_"Yes bu-"_

_"GO!"_

_"I love you grandfather…" she cried as she took off into the woods with two small duffle bags on her back. Tears blurred her vision, and snot caused her to not smell as well, but it didn't matter. The beast didn't know she was back, and safe for the moment. She needed to keep up this act until she reached home. _

_"I love you too Blaze…"_

Blaze blinked her eyes open.

Memories.

Just memories.

She was in a dark cave, it was nearly pitch black, but she recognized the smells. She knew exactly where she was. The smell of rotten flesh and dried blood haunted her poor little button nose giving her a sour face. She lit her hand on fire, giving her a little light to look around the cave. It was odd, it looked like an abandoned library that was stuck underground. And Skeletons, everywhere. _Yeah I'm back… _The bones where scattered all around the edges of the tunnel and cave, they belonged to children…

Small moans and groans filled the cave. Blaze jerked her head to see behind her; Linda was on the ground, her body bruised and cut slightly. She looked like a rag doll. Blaze had flashes of waking up to this place, she was determined to not allow her nii-san suffer the same. She rushed to the dragon slayer as she undid the red ribbon in her hair. She kneeled down and tied it around Linda's eyes covering her eyes."W-wha? What's happening?" she moaned. Blaze set the girl's head on her lap and began to pet Linda's navy hair.

"Shh… We are going to be okay, just go back to sleep okay nii-san?"

"Nii-san?"

"Don't tell me you forgot we use to call each other that." Blaze teased. Dragons could only ever have one live offspring; so nether girl could have a sibling with out them being dead. With technicalities they were cousins, but their bond made them be more like sisters. Much how Lucy called Levy her sister. Linda smiled. "Yeah…I do…" she drifted back to sleep. Blaze set her head back down on the ground and began exploring the evil layer. She looked at the books to the closest shelf, it was the usual spell books. Takeover, Spirit, Paint, Ice, Water, Fire, Earth, Flight even Dragon Slayer Magic. Blaze traced one of her fingers on over the binds of the book shelf. There was one that wasn't in Fiorian, it was in a different language that she some how recognized. She pulled out the book and opened it to the very first page. The letter… Igneel taught her this. This was why they alphabet was so unusual for her and hard to read, she was taught this other language along with the traditional Fiore alphabet. She began scanning and flipping the pages quickly. There where some strange but deadly magic spells like mind take over and body control. _If cast the spell incorrectly, the subject can suffer from per-man-ate brain damage or subject's life can be fatal. Fatal? Like dead?_ She looked over her shoulder at the piles of bones. _Was he practicing? Not eating them?_ She turned back to the book and flipped over a few more pages.

**_Animal Trap Curse  
_**_A curse that allows you to trap an animal with magic abilities into a human form…_

Yes! She finally found it! That sneaky bastard had it the entire time! But wait whats…

**_Children Mages  
_**_Although small, child mages can be some of the most powerful souses of power. Their magic abilities are at its purist and wildest during their first few use of magic abilities. With the right technique and teachings, children can become great human weapons, greater than adult mages, and soon evolve into a greater and legendary mage as adults. Children who already descend from great sources of energy and power are more likely to surpass their parents with the right training and technique their powers can be molded into anything. In the Earlier days of magic, kingdoms would often scout young Prodigies to develop an ultimate army for war…._

_Children…Weapons? Control? _She looked back at the kids. Her eyes widen. This entire time she was being scouted by this creature, to be part of an army? Why her?

_Oh…no… Fairy Tail! I led him to Fairy Tail!_

She dropped the book and rushed to Linda's side. She looked at her wristband, she never used magic on an object before, could she do it right? She shut her eyes tightly and concentrated on the stone. She felt it grow warm and began to glow. "Mommy? Daddy? Can you hear me?" she called out. "Mommy? Daddy Uncle Gajeel? Is this thing working? Hello? Mommy? Daddy?"

He heard multiple voices in response. Good it was working somewhat.

"We don't have much time, I need you guys to listen to me! We are on the Drago Mountain again, but don't come, we're safe for now. You have to stay and protect the Fairy Tail kids! He's going to use a spell to make an army! Stay and protect the kids! It's not safe for you guys here!"

_"What is he doing? Blaze answer to daddy! Come on!"_

"Protect the kids! Say there! Linda and I will be okay; we'll try to stay alive! I love you!"

_"I love you too." _Her parents answered in union. Her time faded She needed more practice in that type of magic field, but did the best that she could. She shook Linda trying to wake her. "Wake up! Nii-san we need to go back and protect the others! Nii-san!" Linda groaned.

"Why can't I see?" she reached for her eyes, but Blaze gripped tightly on her writs.

"No! We need to leave, trust me when I way you don't want to see this." Her voice was hard and firm. "Do you trust me?"

Linda nodded nervously.

"Okay, no do what I say, when I say it okay! Get up!" She help the blind mage to her feet, she let go for a quick second and handed her the leather book. "Hold this. Don't lose it!" and began leading her down the tunnel. She held on tightly to Linda's free hand as they ran. After a while of running in quiet huffs and puffs the dark haired mage broke the silence.

"W-wheres the dragon?" she huffed

"He's out hunting. He always does after a good fight! We don't have much time left!" They picked up the pace. A small dot of light appeared in the distance. Yes! A way out! They ran even faster and faster, with each yard the dot grew bigger and bigger. Freedom! Home! Save the guild! Get gramps back! They where well on their way. "We are almost out don't worry!"

"I smell grass!"

"And trees!" finally they made it out, but they didn't stop running. Linda felt the warm summer sun hit her face. She let go of blaze's hand and removed the ribbon from her face, finally she was allowed to see. The girls rushed through the trees following Blaze's nose where ever her instincts where telling her to go.

"And water!"

"And-"

**_ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR_**

"Craaaaappppp!"

Soaring high above them was a dark black dragon with an enormous wingspan. "Oh my Mavis Run!" blaze screamed in panic

"I am running you flamehead!"

"Then run faster!"

"Where are we going?"

"Some where we wont die!"

"Sounds like a plan!"

The two girls picked up the pace even more if it was possible using magic, Blaze reached back for Linda's arm. The dark haired mage accepted it and held on the girl's hand. Blaze pulled her on to her back quickly and warned her to hold on. It was very obvious that this was not the first time she's run away from him. Blaze focused on her feet, allowing magic energy to flow through them. The temperature of the souls of her feet began to rise higher and higher. The fire under her feet gave her a speed boost to run even faster, but leaving behind a trail of smokes and fire.

The Dragon began to dive down giving a loud shriek headed toward the girls, Linda looked up at in terror. She turned away and closed her eyes tightly, preparing for the impact. Suddenly a gust of hot air blew the girls away causing Blaze to lose footing and tumble down with Linda. Blaze quickly got on her feet and looked to the sky. Igneel had attacked the beast from the air, now pinning him down to the ground. "Grandpa!" Blaze cheered.

"Two Dragons!?" Linda cried in shock. The fire mage rushed by her side helping her stand, and giving her the book again. She tugged on the frozen girl's arm signaling to leave.

"I know, that's my Gramps. Now let's go! We need to get somewhere safe!" She tugged on the girl once more before they took off again. The growls and roars began to echo more distantly and quiet, they must have been running for an hour. Linda was now completely out of breath, she couldn't bear to move her feet anymore. She stopped and began wheezing in and out air. Blaze stopped with her.

"I….can't…sorry.."

Blaze was beginning to feel winded too, but they needed to get to the hut where she uses to live. Walking wasn't a bad idea, as long as they kept moving. She looked around as they slowly walked, they where on a very rocky volcanic mountainside, with little to no plants or trees. It smelled of ashes and wet dog. "We should be close by now, help me find…" they came across a small blue pond. "Never mind, we're here." She stopped. Linda sighed in relief. Blaze took a dive head first in the seemly shallow water.

"Blaze what the-"

It was deep. Very deep. Blaze disappeared completely from view.

"Blae-chan?" she called out quietly

Blaze's strawberry blond hair began to appear visible again threw the water. Her face peaked out the surface. "Get in, hope you can hold in your breath for a while though." She disappeared again. Linda sighed and jumped in feet first. She was right. I was very deep. Underwater, the water was a clear beautiful blue, on the bottom there was white sand and tall colorful tropical plants she's never seen before. She saw the strawberry blonde swim away from the light and into a dark tunnel, she nervously followed. The tunnel wasn't long, but was dark almost impossible to see. The thing that help where the colorful rocks on the bottom that gave a genital light blue glow to light the way. Soon after there was light the peered through the surface. Blaze poked her head out of the water.

"Air!" she gasped "Yes air!" She began to swim normally on the surface to a small beach. They where inside a monstrously large shady room, or cave… what was it? The entrance to the water was like any normal beach, with a large patch of grass and large black warm boulders, and a small pile of little ones next to it. They're where a few trees around and old pile of books and cloths next to them. Looking up, there was large hole in the ceiling, it was almost like they where in a hole of a mountain. Well actually they were. Blaze stretched her body out and made her way slowly to the small pile of rocks, she blew fire on them to make them warmer and laid down in comfort. Linda was still in awe.

"You lived here?!"

"Yup, It was the only place Dark can't track us down cause of the volcano next door." She said in a relaxed tone. The heat on her muscles felt so refreshing. "Ya hungry? I think there is some iron down at the place where the golden rocks are."

"Golden? Like treasure?"

"Yup. Gramps use to collect them back in his old days. He keeps them safe, maybe you could have some."

Wind began to swirl around in the cave, and the light was gone. The girls looked up. Igneel was making his landing safely on the larger black bed of rock. Blaze climbed up and hugged one of the large legs. "Gramps!" she greeted. "I knew you'd come here!"

"I thought I told you to say in Fiore!" he growled.

Her face fell, she looked down shamefully at her feet. "I'm sorry grandfather, but he found me." Her voice was no longer cheerful. "He attacked my guild and brought back the granddaughter of Metalicana," she looked up at her grandfather now with convenience "He's planning on making an army! An army made up of child Prodigies! He's after **_my_** Nakama!"

Ingleel was a little taken back at the aggressiveness of the girl's tone. It all began to click; keeping her on the island was an even greater mistake than it was helpful. She was now an official first generation dragon slayer, she wasn't second like what he had hear other members of Fairy Tail are, she was like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. That's why that bastard was drawn to her, now she had lead them to a whole group of legendary mages with children. His angry expressions soften when he noticed the tears forming in the girl's eyes. He lowered his head and snuggled the tip of his muzzle on her check. "Don't worry. The mighty Igneel is here."

"Igneel?"

The Drangneels turned to face the confused iron maiden. She stood still at the beach with her arms still holding tightly on to the book. "Sorry, Linda, this is my grandfather Ig-" he cleared his thought sarcastically "I mean, _he great and all mighty_ Igneel Dragneel. Gramps, this is the granddaughter of Metalicana, Linda Redfox" Linda nervously made her way closer to the large dragon.

"Hello Ingeel-san, nice to meet you." She bowed. Ingleel bowed his head in return.

"It must be a Fairy Tail instinct that their girls are always so respectful, even this fireball here can get well mannered if she wanted." He chuckled

"Graaaaaammmppss!" she whined. He just chuckled a bit more and snuggled her lovingly with his muzzle again. She hugged him back. "I missed you, you oversized lizard!"

"I missed you more you crazy mini salamander."


	8. Leaving

"So this guys is making an army?" Linda asked still studying the book hard. "Didn't you say something about that at the guild though?" she turned from the book and looked to Blaze rehearsing kicks and punches to a large bolder brought by Igneel. She had been training for about two hours now, cracking and denting the rock bit by bit. A sweat dropped from Linda's forehead as she watched her best friend kick furiously with lightning speed. The girls ran at least 10 miles today and used an insane amount of magic, which is very dangerous for them since they are still children. Linda felt her body about to fall apart, why was this girl still going so strong? "Okay seriously dude, ya need to calm down. You nearly took on a dragon today."

"Huh?" Blaze stopped her kick in mid air and looking over her shoulder at the girl. "What's your point?" she lowered her leg and crossed her arms "We need to take every opportunity we get to get stronger. We already took a day off, right?" se asked innocently. The dark haired girl sighed a little in frustration.

"Yeah we need to train but if you go to far you might hurt yourself, and we both need to be 100 percent if we want to protect Fair Tail."

"She's right Blaze." Igneel called from his bed of warm rocks. Blaze shifted her weight to her other leg facing her grandfather. "You work too hard sometimes, if that shame of a dragon knows better by resting so should the legacy of the Dragneel bloodline." He turned his head to Linda, "As for your question, we had a theory of why that idiot was acting the way he was. You see, over the years he has become more and more delusional of where we stand as the world's guardians, he believe humans to be nothing more than tools to please us as slaves. He was beginning to influence a few of the other dragons on the island, but your grandfather, Grandeeney and I stepped in to level everyone. He saw me as a threat and wanted to hurt us by taking away some one dear to me." He gestured to the strawberry blond. She gave a large goofy smile and took a lady like bow trying to enlighten the very serious vibe in the air. A smile curled on the edge of his snout and continued his story. "I got her back, but we thought it would be best to keep her here for a while until the attacks stopped-"

"But they only got worse…" Blaze interrupted. She turned her face away from them with her eyes covered by her bangs. "So when things took a turn for the worst he took me back to Fiore in secret, we thought Dark Dragon would never find me. I didn't knw I was leading him to my nakama."

"Why didn't you guys…" Linda swallowed hard, it was really hard having the next works come out of her mouth "…kill him?"

Igneel took in a very large disappointing sigh. "Grandeeny, Metalicana and I though his motive childish. Although, now that we know his true motives," a deep growl filled the room, but not from the might dragon. The two looked at the young fire mage. She was trembling in anger, a small trail of steam was escaping her now almost fire orange hair. Scales on her arms and jaw line became visible and her fist where shut so tighly her claws made her bleed a little.

"I'll kill him on the spot." She turned sharply to them. Linda's eyes wide with fear, she's never seen a human develop scales like that, she knew it was an ability that was very advance, even for her the older dragon slayers. It took her father years to perfect that technique, and Natsu didn't unlock it until he was nearly 19. This girl really was something special. Igneel rose his brow impressed "I'll kill him if he gets near **_anyone_** of my nakama. The next time I see that jackass I'll make sure there is a reason for calling me a dragon slayer." Her eyes filled with a glow for bloodlust and vengeance.

"Calm down…" Igneel whisered softly in a fatherly tone. "When was the last time you got your scales…?" he thought aloud. Blaze heard his question and request; she inhaled deeply in and out several times before the scales on her face faded back into her skin. She closed her eyes and inhaled one more time. Done. She turned to her grandfather and flashed another goofy grin and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Sorry, I got carried away the first time it happen." She place a finger on her chin while digging through her memory "Let's see… the first time I got my scales...two weeks after I think…?"

**_4 months ago._**

_Blaze wandered around the town's market place for a while, she didn't have much of a clue where she was, but was too hungry too think. She adjusted her bags on her shoulders and began playing with her long hair that ended past her waist. Her eyes wondered around, everything seemed so new but strangely familiar to her. She's never been at this town before, but knew how to act, it could have been the adapting skills she needed to developed or the memories of living on the mainland, or just watching her guild through the lake. She stopped, words from a near by magazine stand began tickling her ear. She turned her head and saw two older teenage boys loitering around it and pointing at a certain magazine. "Man, can you believe this fine piece of ass get this idiot to be with her? And she's a mom?!" the brown haired teen pointed at the image inside. The other next to him with black hair nodded and agreed._

_"Yeah dude, they never really got a picture of the kid right? Something about privacy or whatever?"_

_Curious, Blaze began making her way over to the boys. As she got closer she noticed it was a 'Sorcerer's Weekly', she remembered in the moving images of the lake that her mother and aunts would be asked to pose for them in weird costumes and get asked lots of awkward questions. A few weeks before she was taken she remembered people with cameras showed up at the doorstep or their small house in the woods asking to interview her and take her picture, of course her father torched the cameras and her mother beat them with her whip. Blaze snuck behind the boys peaking over their shoulders, she hardly could see, but it was enough to identify the centerfold. She wondered if it would be her Aunt Mirajane again. She saw a blonde shade she recognized anywhere with large doe honey brown eyes. _

_"I don't know, all I know is that she the kid disappeared and that his mom is a fine ass-"_

_"I'd choose the next words very carefully If I where you." She threatens. The boys looked over their shoulders down at the angered child. "You shouldn't be talking about a Fairy Tail Wizard in such a disrespectful manner."_

_The two boys broke into laughter at the poor girl. It only didn't exactly piss her off, but it did annoyed her that they think something she said was funny. She wasn't trying to be funny at all. When their roar of laughter finally ended the older boy looked down at her with a mockingly grin._

_"What's it to you that I talk about her like that? It's not like she's gonna do anything about it?"_

_"Yeah kid, why don't you go home to your mommy!" they began shooing her away, but she stood her ground with a determined face. She'd never back down from a fight, even though she knew she might loose. _

_"You morons! That _is_ my mother!" the two looked at her with a dumbfounded expression before getting angry. _

_"Look kid, I don't know who you are or what-"_

_"I am Blaze Dragneel, granddaughter of the great Igneel, daughter of Zodiac Wizard Lucy Dragneel and The Salamander: Natsu Dragneel, and a proud member of the Fairy Tail Guild!" She announce with great pride. Her eyes glared at the boys, daring them to insult her mother again. The second boy just gave an arrogant grunt to the girl._

_"Yeah right, like a brat like you could be the kid of the Salamander, besides, I heard he had a son, not a girl." Her jaw tightens at his words "Anyway why are you so proud to call yourself a member anyway? Even if you where one all you proved to be is part of some alcoholic lazy idiots who destroys towns!"_

_"Shut up." she growled_

_"Fairy Tail is nothing but a joke, the only thing their guild is good for is their fine ass women."_

_"SHUT UP!" Blaze launched her fist to the boy but was stopped. The boy kneed her to the gut and pushed her back on the ground. Everything began falling out of her bag, including the food she had planned to eat for later was ruined. The boys laughter insulted her not for who she was, but what she represented. Fairy Tail… They where laughing at Fairy Tail. Her Nakama. She began standing up and dusting off her leggs._

_"So, you must be a member of Fairy Tail, you suck as a fighter like the rest of them. And maybe when your older," the boy brunette stepped forward and picked up her chin flirtatiously. "you could turn out to be a pretty hot fairy yourself." He was too busy being cocky he didn't notice the dark aura growing on the girls face. She grabed the hand on her chin and squeezed. The boy's face flinched I pain. "Ouch stop!" he yelled, her grip on his hand became tighter and tighter, small snaps could be heard from the inside along soft small sizzles. "AHHHHH STOP STOP STOP STOP TOOPO! IT BUUURNNS!" he pleated and pulled trying to break free from the small girl's death grip. She yanked the arm, pulling his face inches from her. A boiling anger glowed in her eyes and her scales began to show. The boy looked apsolutly terrified. She kneed him in the gut and tossed him aside as a personal payback. _

_"That was just from me, but what you said about my guild," her deadly glair began giving him and his friend physical pain "you will suffer a lot worse!" she took in a large inhale preparing herself for an official attack. "Fire Dragon, ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!" a large tornado of fire came speeding threw the air, barley brushing the boys. They stood trembling in fear, as if they would have fallen victim of the Fairy queen's bad days. _

_"Y-Y-Y-OU'RE A-A-A WIZARD? S-S-SALAMANDER FAIRY WHAT?!" She smirked with satisfaction, the faces where completely priceless. She picked up her bag and turned her backs at the boys. Before taking her first step she removed her hair from her shoulder, revealing her guild mark to them. She took a few steps and called out "If I hear you insulting my guild or my family again I won't be so easily on you." She laughed hysterically as she crossed the town, later noticed almost all of her hair was covered I the food that the boys made her drop. It was dry and looked baked on to her hair, fire had its down sides… She went into the nearest shop she saw with scissors. _

"You scared the crap out of those guys Blaze-chan!" Linda laughed "I now know how it feels to be a proud older sister!" she wiped away a fake tear from her eye. "Anyway all jokes aside, maybe we should get back to the guild and help the others with the next attack." Ingeel nodded in agreement. Linda turned to the strawberry blonde. "You did tell them to not come here right? That's what you told me earilier."

"Yeah don't worry Nii-san, I made the message loud and clear that we will go with them to help out the guild. I mean it's not like they are gonna send search parties for us, they already know we are safe with grandpa!" She smiled cheerfully.

* * *

Juvia bit her lip watching the muscular dark haired man stuff the last bit of cloths in his duffle bag. He looked up at her with a soft smile, and stepped closer to the water woman. He pulled her in by her waist closely to his. "Hey," he whispered in a low husky voice as he held her chin. "We're gonna be okay." Her large ocean blue eyes met his black ones. They couldn't help but express fear and worry, not just for the team, but also for the members of the guild, and her nieces that have gone missing. "I need you to be strong okay? When Levy wakes, you and Lucy will need to be there for her, and Erza, she can't have too much stress for her baby. And them," he gestured to the picture of the family picture on the wall. Gray, Juvia, Julia and Blue where at the beach playing in the sand, Gray was with Blue building a castle out of ice, while the girls dug a mote around it. She signed and glanced out the window, it was still raining hard, only she wasn't not the one that was causing it. "Hey look at me." Gray softly moved her face to face him. Her skin was still as soft and delicate as the first time he touched it. "They need you more than anyone. Blue is taking this really hard and you need to help him, all right? If he doesn't stop the rain he's gonna flood the town again."

Juvia giggled slightly at his joke and nodded. "Okay Gray-sama, Juvia will try." He smirked at his wife; she was always adorable to him when ever she gave a worried look. Grey brushed his thumb over her pale check repeatedly, and brushed the fingers of his free hind through her long pale blue wavy locks. He was crazy about her. He loved everything from the way she yelled at him for any other female to the way she snored at night. He just had a guilt that hung over him, making her suffer for so long… He kissed her lightly on her soft rosy lips. She returned the small short kiss eagerly. "I love you Juvia."

"Ju…I love you too Gray-sama." Only for him will she ever speak in first person. He reached down and swung his duffle bag over his shoulders. "Juvia will take the kids back down to the guild in a little while after Blue calms down and Juli wakes up." She said as they walked to the front door of their house. He only nodded while opening the door and gave a big sigh. He turned to the water woman giving her a soft smile. She smiled back and reached into her pocket, pulling out a little teru teru brozu she carried around everywhere. "Here." She tied to his belt and smiled. "Maybe it will remind Gray-sama to keep his pants on." He chuckled slightly and slipped off his chain with cross and put it over the bluenette's head.

"I'll be back." He put on his hood and began running toward the Train Station. All she could do now is watch and hope he was going to be okay…

* * *

"I don't care Wen! I'm going with you!" Romeo threw his duffle bag over his shoulder and chased after the dragon slayer out the guild doors. She grunted angrily at his actions.

"No! Your not!" she sharply turned around and faced him, a tight fist gripped on to her bags. "We need you here to defend the guild in case of an attack. Your place is here!"

"Then so is yours! We're partners now! Whatever you do is what I do, and whatever I do is what you do too!"

"You're staying!" she shouted back furiously.

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Why should I? The real reason. Is it because I'm not a dragon?" she pressed her lips tightly together. "Or that I'm not as strong and will get in your way?" her fist tighten even more "Tell me and stop bullshitting me! "

She bit her lip hard enough to taste her blood. She fought back tears in her eyes. "I can't lose you too…" she cracked out. Romeo was taken back at her words. "Natsu made me feel like I had a real family again when he brought me here, he became my brother. It was something I haven't felt since my mother walked out on me. And when she was born my family grew… I love that little girl, she's my brother's offspring. She and Linda are my family, maybe it's because I was their nanny when they where babies or maybe it's because they are my kind but...I love them. And you are becoming apart of it all." She looked away in shame and began making her way to the Station. "I lost her once, and now I lost another. I'm not gonna lose you too…"

"She's my nakama too ya know!" he called out. Wendy's steps came to a halt and turned around again to the brown haired young man. "Everyone in Fairy Tail is, so you can't use that card on me." He grinned catching up to the girl. He grabbed her free hand and began walking by her side. She looked at him with a slight shock as they did, but didn't stop him or order him to go back. For once, he was right. She didn't have that right to say that to anyone of her guild members, they where all family and stuck together and looked out for one another. She would have gone on this mission in a heart beat if it where anyone of the fairies. She smiled softly at the brown eyed bow and squeezed his had as they continued to the Train station.

"So…" a familiar conserved voice started from behind. The two froze in place in fear. Oh no…the couple slowly turned their heal to face the fat lady's song. Natsu stood tall a few yards away with his arms crossed and an unreadable expression on his face. The two have been hiding their feelings from the guild for a while now; there have been rumors and teasing but the two kept a strong poker face, especially around a protective older brother.

"Natsu-nii…" she gulped quietly. Natsu kept standing strong. And haven't change his expression.

"You imprinted." He stated firmly. All she could do was nod, her expression still very terrified. All she could think about was when she first hit puberty how he was so enraged that she was at the mating age and how she could imprint at any moment, a guy checked her out at a mall one day and he sent him flying. His expression didn't change. "And you didn't tell me."

She looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"If it was an imprint I wouldn't have minded you know." She looked up at her brother with wide hopeful eyes "We can't help it if it's like that you know. I certainly couldn't. I would have understood." He walked casually to the couple and placed his hand on Romeo's shoulder. "You two aren't kids anymore." He smiled "It's okay."

The couple's faces lifted immediately. They have just gained the blessing her elder brother, the one person she hide this from the most.

"But in all seriousness," a dark aurora grew on the fire mage's expression "if you hurt my baby sister in any way, shape, or form, including taking her innocence I **_will_** kill you." He gave a friendly smile to the boy and began walking past them. "I'm gonna get a few things before we go, see ya at the station!" he called cheerfully. Romeo stood paralyzed in fear, shaking at the image of a possessive Natsu in his mind. If that's how he is with his sister in a _good_ mood he couldn't imagine what he did to guys who looked at his wife… or the guys who would look at his daughter in the future… Chills.

* * *

Mira was in the safe house. She didn't want to have the kids stay in there with nothing to do, and just shake in fear like the last fight, so she converted it into a playroom while her husband was back home packing for the journey to find the girls. She had just moved the last bed in place. The safe house was actually quite large, with a bathroom, tub and shower, a couple of bunk beds with extra mattresses under them, a fridge and now toys and games the master had kept since she and the guild member played with as children. She added a few more laps to brighten up the room and a few charm toys so the kids could practice magic if they could. She took a quick look around the room and gave a tired sigh. It didn't take her long at all, and she was more than happy to do it, but not under these conditions. "Mommy?" she heard a small voice behind her. A seven-year-old boy platinum blonde blue-eyed boy was tugging on her apron while sucking his thumb. She gave him a loving smile and bend down to his level.

"Oh, sweetheart how many times did I tell you to not suck on your thumb?" She pulled the Cameron's hand away from his mouth. He looked into her large sad doe eyes and gave a faint smile.

"Why are we gonna live here mommy?"

She gave another sigh "We don't want that monster to attack again now do we?" she answered as sweet as always. "Daddy is going to go get the monster and kill it, but we need to be here to be safe." She gave her son a warm smile while running her fingers through his spiky hair. He smiled back and nodded.

"I'm gonna play with Layla." He was about to take off when he was stopped by his mother's grip

"Wait! Why don't you bring your cousin and all the other kids down here to play okay?" the boy blinked at her. "I mean I already set the room up ready to go see?" The boy glanced quickly around the room and agreed with his mother. He ran up the latter to get the other children. She smiled at the boy as he rushed off. Lisanna came down from the opening moments later and looked around the room impressed.

"Wow Mira-nii, you outdid yourself this time." She smiled still glancing around. "So are we going to change shifts on who gets to stay and watch the kids?"

"Yeah, I think I'm taking the first few hours, then Juvia when she comes."

"Cool I'll go after." Lisanna offered.

"Hows… Levy?"

Lisanna sighed. "She's still passed out… Lucy is in the infirmary with her and Natsus' there to keep her company." She looked down at the ground. "I can't believe this is happening all over again… and to two of our girls." She turned to her sister with sad watery eyes "Is it after dragon children? Does it know Natsu's father?"

Mirajane felt a large lump develop in her throat when she heard 'after dragon children'. She couldn't stand the idea of her son being taken away by that beast. But her son hasn't shown any signs of what type of magic he inherited, she knew she could only have one offspring due to Laxus's heritage, but was her son even a dragon? She shook away the thoughts. Dragon or not Cameron was still her child, and she wasn't going to let anything happen to him, not if her demon was still burning inside. "Please don't say such things!" she cried. "We don't know what it wants, but Lucy said that Blaze gave orders to guard the children of the guild. She must really care for her friends…" she smiled at the thought of the little fireball. "She must still have the heart of gold just like her parents."

"Of course she does!" Lisanna laughed. "Do you know if Elfman is going with them?"

"No, Evergreen says-"

_"I don't care Wen! I'm going with you!"_

A voice from above shouted, followed by stomping footsteps. The sisters looked concerned at each other and rushed to the entrance to see the commotion. Lisanna went up a few steps on the latter peaking her head out. She saw Romeo stuffing things in his duffle bag and flinging it over his shoulder, while an angry Wendy storming out of the guild. She gasped. "Wendy's mad at Romeo?"

Mira's eyes began to sparkle. She loooooved gossip. "Let me see!" she pushed her little sister out of the way and peaked completely blocking Lisanna's view. Her complaints ignored completely by her sister, Mira was to engross into the conversations. She saw Natsu and Lucy outside of the infirmary, Natsu with his arms crossed and glaring at the brown haired boy running after his sister. She couldn't make out what they said, but he kissed his wife softly and ran after the young man. Mira's grin stretched even more and began to squeal. "EEEEEEEEEEEKKKK!" she made childish jumps on the steps and looked at her sister making a small dance.

"What? What happen?"

"I think Natsu is about to find out that Wendy and Romeo have been secretly dating."

Lisanna folded her arms and gave her sister a weird look. "Mirajane, how many times do we have to tell you? They are only partners!"

"That's what Natsu and Lucy said the first few years and look where they are now!" she clapped her hands together and looked out into space with a dreamy trance in her eyes "Bound together by love for all eternity do to the dragon heritage!"

Lisana shook her head and gave herself a face palm. "You will never change Mira-nii," she giggled "next thing you know you'll be paring up our kids with one another's." she joked as she climbed the latter. Mira put her finger to her chin.

"Not a bad idea…"

"What's not a bad idea?" a voice asked. She looked up; her eyes met another pair of blue eyes with a scar through one of them, and spike golden blond hair with headphones around his neck. She gave a genital smile at the man.

"Nothing. Are you all set to go?"

Laxus bend down to meet her eye level, he didn't want her to trouble her self by getting out of the entrance. She met him halfway and took a few steps up the latter so he wouldn't have to bend all the way over. "Yeah, I already said bye to Cameron, I just need… you know…" he blushed looked away. Her face softens, all these years and he's still so shy around her. She found it adorable. Mirajane gave him a peck on the cheek that was facing her and gave a light giggle. He faced her again and smiled leaning in to her plump bubblegum pink lips. They where soft at the touch, and gentle, the rhythm was perfect sync and the timing was just right. He pulled away and placed his headphones on her shoulders. "I don't want them to get ruined in the fight."

She grinned, knowing exactly what he meant. Her eyes began to go sad for a moment "Come back alive. Okay?" she asked soft and sweetly.

"Don't I always?"


End file.
